Mirror
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Ti, tidak Kyuu-nii!/Turuti saja Naruto. Kau istirahatlah/Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kushina-chan, sebaiknya kau siapkan mobil, biar aku yang mengangkat Naruto/Ini tubuhmu... Kau seharusnya yang mengetahui tempat dimana cermin itu. Cobalah ingat dimana, kau seharusnya mengetahui dimana cermin itu. SasuNaru! BL, BoyxBoy... RnR please... :D
1. Chapter 1

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**NARUTO POV  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

100% aku yakin ini adalah mimpi. Kenapa aku seyakin itu? Jelas karena jawabannya aku berada di sini. Di ruangan yang gelap gulita, asing dan sepertinya kedap suara. Sekarang saja aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Ya, cermin yang seukuran tubuh manusia. Mungkin tingginya sekitar 2-3 meter dengan lebar 1 meter. Terdapat ukiran kayu keriting yang indah di pinggiran cerminnya.

Dan… kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Bila cermin seharusnya memantulkan sosok dirimu yang berdiri di depan cermin, kali ini berbeda. Yang berdiri di dalam cermin itu sekarang bukan aku. Itu sosok yang sangat berbeda denganku. Ya, aku tahu kalau sosok itu sangatlah berbeda denganku.

Aku memiliki mata safire yang bagaikan langit musim panas, bukan iris onix tajam yang bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang. Kulitku berwarna tan, bukan putih bersih seperti itu. Rambutku juga berwarna pirang, bukan hitam kebiruan. Namun…

Aku mengernyitkan kening, ia juga melakukannya. Aku menyentuh rambutku. Ia juga melakukannya. Aku menyentuh permukaan cermin dan ia juga melakukannya hingga kami seolah-olah sedang saling menyentuhkan tangan. Lihatkan? Betapa ia sempurna meniruku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku seraya mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi cermin. Sosok itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangannya nanar memandangku. Alisnya hampir terpaut. Ekspresi yang mungkin sama seperti ekspresiku saat ini. Bingung.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Ok! Kali ini aku benar-benar gila! Hello! Aku mana mungkin terlihat setampan dan setinggi itu! Terlihat jelas sekali kalau orang itu sangat berbeda denganku!

"Cukup! Jangan meniruku lagi! Siapa kau!?" bentakku marah seraya menunjuknya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menunjukku dengan ekspresi marah dan gaya yang sama denganku. Grrrr… ok! Sebenarnya siapa yang meniru siapa di sini!?

"Baiklah…" aku mulai menenangkan diriku sendiri dan berjalan mendekati cermin. sama halnya dengan dirinya "aku tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin setampan ini," aku menyentuh permukaan cermin tepat di wajahnya dan ia juga melakukannya. Menyentuh permukaan cermin tepat di depan wajahku.

Senyumanku merekah. Entah bagai mana sebuah ide jahil melesat di pikiranku. Namun anehnya, wajah itu tidak tersenyum walau aku tersenyum. Ehehehe… seperetinya dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Tampan sekali…," ucapku dengan nada terpesona sambil terus menatap matanya yang kelam. Ia tidak bereaksi. Aku langsung berjinjit dan dengan berlahan mendekatkan wajahku ke permukaan cermin. Aku sengaja memejamkan kedua mataku hingga membuat kesan benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Ehehehehe… sekarang apa kau mau mengaku kalau kau bukan aku?

"Kau juga sangat manis…"

Aku tersentak saat mendengarnya dan langsung membuka kedua mataku. Sosoknya agak membungkuk. Hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dengan senyuman yang… membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Aku tergagab mundur hingga jatuh terduduk. Pandanganku nanar memandangnya. Jantungku memburu dan adrenalinku meningkat. Dapat kurasakan panas di seluruh tubuhku akibat dari reaksi yang di berikannya. A, a, apa yang dia lakukan!?

"Khu… khu… khu… kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin menciumku tadi?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyebalkan. Wajahku semakin memanas mendengarnya.

"Aaakkkhhh! Sialan! Siapa kau sebenarnya hem!?" bentakku marah. Tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Grrrr…. Apa-apaan tadi dia!? Reaksi macam apa itu!? Aaakkkhhh! Benar-benar membuatku malu!

"Sebelum bertanya, bagai mana kalau kau bangun dulu Naruto," ucapnya sambil memandangku yang masih terduduk di depan cermin. Alisku terpaut bingung mendengarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku seraya bangkit berdiri. Ia tidak menjawab. Itu membuatku semakin bingung. Matanya yang kelam menatapku hingga benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Jantungku memburu dan ada sensai aneh di perutku. Aneh… ada perasaan gugub dan juga… takut merayap di sekujur tubuhku.

Ia masih diam dan tetap menatapku dengan tatapannya yang seolah-olah mampu menelanjangiku. Wajahku memanas. Sekarang justru aku merasa sangat malu di tatap terus-terusan seperti itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Mencoba memandang apa saja asal bukan matanya.

"Si, siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi. Suaraku terdengar bergetar sekarang. Akh! Benar-benar memalukan! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi benar-benar gugub menghadapinya!?

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantungku terlonjak mendengarnya. Seolah-olah akan berhenti berdetak dengan kejutan yang aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku bereaksi? Memang ada apa dengan namanya? Uchiha… Sasuke? Nama itu terdengar sangat familiar. Tanpa sadar mataku memandang wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang sulit di artikan. Benar-benar terlihat misterius. Ada sebuah kesedihan dari senyumannya dan matanya terlihat terluka. Itu semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kau…"

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Oy!"

Bruk!

"Och!?"

Aku mengerjab beberapa kali dan memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Dengan marah aku memandang sekelilingku. Mencoba mencari penyebab rasa sakit di kepalaku. Terlihat Shikamaru berdiri di sebelahku sambil memegang kamus tebal. Pasti dia pelakunya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih!?" bentakku marah seraya menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit dengan jengkel. Ugh… apa dia mau tanggung jawab kalau tiba-tiba aku kena gegar otak atau bahkan kena amnesia dadakan gara-gara dia!?

"Membangunkanmu," jawbanya dengan nada malas sambil duduk di meja sebelahku. Aku mengernyitkan kening mendengarnya. Kupandang sekeliling kelasku dengan bingung. Terlihat gaduh. Masih banyak yang sangat bersantai bahkan Ino dan Sakura masih mengerumuni meja Hinata untuk mengajarinya berdandan.

"Ini masih jam istirahat kan? Aku minta di bangunkan saat sudah bel masuk!" ucapku marah sambil memandang Shikamaru kembali.

"Hooaamm…. Yah, ini sudah bel masuk," jawabnya sambil menguap. He?

"Oy Shika! Jangan tidur lagi!" tegur Kiba yang duduk di depanku. Ia memandang Shikamaru yang hendak tidur.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Empat persimpangan muncul di kepalaku.

"Kau yang membangunkanku tapi kau yang tidur!? Apa-apaan itu!? Dasar rusa!" bentakku marah sambil menunjuknya. Shikamaru tidak memperdulikanku dan hanya diam. Tertidur.

Grrrrrr…..

"BANGUN RUS—Pufff," tiba-tiba seseorang langsung menutup mulutku dan menahanku dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Naruto…," ucap Gaara sambil tetap menahanku dari belakang. Aku mencoba memberontak dari pitingan tangannya. Gimana bisa tenang!? Si rusa sialan itu membangunkanku yang sedang enak-enakan mimpi dan sekarang dia tidur! Gimana aku nggak kesal!?

"Ya ampun Naruto… jangan berulah lagi. Shikamaru kan orangnya memang seperti itu," ucap Kiba sambil menatapku dari tempat duduknya. Aku menggeram marah, namun akhirnya tidak membrontak lagi. Yah… bukan berarti aku sudah tidak marah lagi dengannya, tapi aku masih sayang dengan tubuhku. Semakin aku memberontak, pitingan Gaara semakin kencang dan itu membuat tanganku sakit. Tidak bisa di ungkiri bahwa tenaga yang di miliki tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku ini sangatlah kuat.

"Huh! Terserahlah!" ucapku jengkel setelah Gaara melepaskanku. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku kembali dan Gaara kembali duduk di kursinya yang ada di belakangku.

"Hmn… aku jadi penasaran. apa maksudnya pengumuman tadi? Kenapa peraturannya di rubah?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Aku langsung memandang Kiba begitu mendengarnya. Alisku terpaut bingung.

"Pengumuman?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, pengumumannya tadi di beri tahukan saat kau tidur Naruto," ucap Gaara. Kiba langsung membalik kursinya menjadi menghadapku dan Gaara.

"Memang pengumuman apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mulai besok sekolah akan masuk lebih pagi. Jam 6 pagi pintu gerbang akan di tutup," jawab Gaara. Iris Safireku menatap Gaara dengan tidak percaya.

"Jam 6 pagi!?"

"Ya."

"Ahahahaha! Mati kau Naruto! Bangun jam setengah 7 saja kau susah, apa lagi jam 6!" tawa Kiba begitu mengerti ketakutanku saat mendengarnya. Aku memandang Kiba dengan geram. Seharusnya sekarang dia menghiburku kan? Hey! Aku sedang dalam kesusahan sekarang dan tugas sahabat sangat di perlukan saat ini!

"Cih! Kalian berdua harus menjemputku ke rumah agar aku tidak terlambat!" ucapku seenaknya. Tawa Kiba menghilang begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"Emangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya menyuruh kami menjemputmu!" ucapnya tidak terima.

"Yah… sudah tahu aku Raja TIMBAH! TIdur Mudah BAngun susaH! Sebagai sahabat kan seharusnya kalian sedikit membantu," belaku.

"Enak saja! Salah sendiri kenapa tidur udah kaya' orang mati gitu Tuan Uzumaki!"

"Itu namanya tidur sehat!"

"Itu tidurnya kebo'!"

"Tapi menyehatkan! Dari pada kau yang selalu tidur dengan anjing! Itu sama sekali tidak sehat!"

"Loh? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Akamaru? Dia tidak bersalah!"

"Aku tidak menyebut namanya tadi!"

"Jelas-jelas kau bermaksud menyindirnya! Maksudmu Akamaru kotor hem? Tidak sehat?"

"Aku tidak menyebutnya seperti itu! Kau yang seenaknya menyimpulkan!"

"Sudahlah Naruto! Aku tahu maksudmu itu!"

"Memangnya aku bilang apa maksudku!? Jelas-jelas kau yang seenaknya berbicara Kiba!"

"Kau yang memancingku duluan!"

"Kapan aku memancingmu!? Kau yang duluan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Dasar Maniak Ramen!"

"Maniak Anjing!"

"Rambut Duren!"

"Rambut—"

BRUK!

Jantungku dan Kiba langsung terlonjak kaget. Hampir membuat jantung kami berdua copot dan keluar dari rongganya saking kagetnya.

Aku dan Kiba terdiam.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi sahut menyahut ejekan lagi. Tidak ada lagi rasa marah di antara kami. Tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk siapa yang benar di antara kami. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan. Yang ada hanyalah… perasaan takut yang menjalar dari punggung hingga keseluruh tubuh.

Entah bagai mana atmosfer kelas ini tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ada aura yang sangat mengerikan… tepat di belakangku. Di hadapanku Kiba telah membatu dengan sempurna. Pandangannya memandang sosok yang ada di belakangku dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras. Aku menelan liurku. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh kebelakangku. Aku membantu. Mataku melihatnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari setiap pori-poriku melihat sosoknya. Sosok Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi menatap kami, namun baru saja membuat sebuah meja di hadapannya retak dan hampir terbelah dua dengan sempurna _lagi._ Terlebih Aura yang di keluarkannya! Itu sukses membuat satu kelas memandangnya dengan horor.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma—"

"Hm?" iris itu langsung memandang fokus ke arahku. Sukses membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Ti, tidak! Ba, bagaimana ini!? Aku menelan liurku. Dan seolah mendapatkan Telepati dari 'mantan musuh'ku, kamipun sama-sama berdo'a di dalam hati. TUHAN! SELAMATKAN KAMI!

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Aaarrrggghhhh!" teriakku frustasi sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di atas single badku. Kubenamkan wajahku di bantal. Mencoba melupakan kejadian buruk di sekolah. Baiklah, aku dan Kiba memang tidak mendapatkan serangan fisik dari Gaara, namun kami sukses kena kutukan Gaara!

Sebelum Gaara 'mengamuk' untunglah guru Yamato datang. Namun sayang, bukan berarti itu berdampak baik buat kami. Itu berdampak lebih buruk. Seluruh atmosfer kelas menjadi sangat berat. Kegiatan belajar dengan guru Yamato yang biasanya santai jadi terasa sangat menegangkan. Itu jelas buruk. Apa lagi guru Yamato juga terlihat tegang berkat aura negative yang di keluarkan Gaara. Dan kutukan itu terus-terusan berlangsung sampai bel pulang sekolah.

Kenapa Gaara mengamuk? Ah, ada 3 alasannya. **1**. Karena kami bertengkar. Itu hal yang biasa, namun ia tidak suka itu. **2**. Kami menyebut soal 'tidur'. Itu jelas alarm karena Gaara adalah pemilik penyakit insomnia tingkat akut. Kau bisa melihatnya langsung dari lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu. Mau tidak mau Gaara merasa tersinggung. **3**. Kami menyebut soal 'tidur dengan anjing' dan 'kotor'. Kau tahu? Dulu Gaara memelihara anjing dan sangat menyayanginya. Saking sayangnya, ia selalu tidur dengan anjingnya. Namun sayang, Gaara kurang menjaga kebersihan anjingnya hingga akhirnya anjingnya di buang oleh kak Temari karena baginya anjing itu 'menjijikan'. Sejak itu Gaara jadi benar-benar cinta kebersihan. Yah… mau tidak mau itu membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah makan siang!?"

Terdengar suara Kaasan berteriak dari bawah memanggilku. Aku menghela nafas seraya bangkit dari kasurku. Perasaan bersalah dan gundah yang di akibatkan Gaara belum juga reda di dadaku, namun makan tetap tidak boleh lewat bukan? Tanpa makan tidak ada tenaga dan tanpa tenaga, kau bisa mati. Mana mau aku mati dengan keadaan seperti ini!

"Belum! Sebentar lagi Naru turun!" teriakku lalu mulai mengganti seragamku dengan kaos orange-ku.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Dan… kenapa aku berada di tempat ini lagi?" gerutuku sambil memandang sosok yang ada didalam cermin itu. Aku berada di ruangan gelap dengan cermin ini lagi. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya sambil duduk di sebuah sofa mewah. Entah sejak kapan sudah ada sofa disana. Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ya, aku tahu ada yang berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan terus memandangku dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan ia bagaikan hanya sebuah ukiran patung.

"Apa kau mendengar pertanyaanku?" tanyaku sambil melambaikan tangan di depan permukaan cermin. Sosok itu masih diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku mulai sadar bahwa di sini hanya ada aku. Ruangan ini gelap dan tanpa ada siapapun selain sebuah cermin dan aku. Atau tepatnya sosok di dalam cermin dan diriku. Aku mulai bergidik ngeri. Bulu kudukku mulai meremang.

"Hey, hey… ja, jangan main-main kau Uchiha," ucapku ngeri. Aku menelan liurku. Mencoba menenangkan diriku bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Loh? Ini kan memang mimpi?

Aku langsung berbalik membelakangi cermin dan menepuk kedua pipiku. Aku mengerjab beberapa kali. Rasanya tidak sakit. Oh ayolah Uzumaki Naruto! Ini hanya mimpi dan bahkan di dalam mimpipun kau masih kepikiran soal hantu!? Hey! Ingat? Kau seorang Uzumaki Naruto!

"Yeah! Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini!" teriakku. Mencoba sedikit menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Huh! Dan siapa pula yang takut dengan hantu!? Hantu itu tidak ada dan kalau benar-benar ada, aku akan—"

"Akan?"

"Akan lari lah!" jawabku bangga. Eh? Lari?

"Kau akan lari?"

Aku menelan liurku. Seluruh tubuhku mendadak kaku dan membeku. Si, siapa yang mengajakku berbicara?

"Kau akan lari bila melihatku yang ada di belakangmu?"

Be, belakangku? Kerongkonganku benar-benar terasa kering sekarang dan dengan gerakan patah-patah aku mencoba melihat kebelakangku. Dan Taarraaa! Aku melihatnya. Sebuah wajah yang menyeramkan dengan efek cahaya setan tepat di depan wajahku!

"GYAAAAA!"

Bruk!

Seluruh tubuhku langsung terasa lemas melihatnya hingga membuatku sukses terduduk di lantai. Mataku memandang horor sosok yang sekarang tengah tertawa sambil memandangku. Sebelah tangannya memegang senter yang masih hidup.

"Ka, ka, ka, kau…"

"Kau benar-benar takut dengan hantu? Naru-Chan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sambil memandangku. Emosiku meluap mendengarnya. Wajahku terasa panas. Apa katanya tadi!?

"Si, si, sialan kau! Si, siapa yang takut dengan hantu!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar ucapanku. Ia langsung memandang tanganku.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kenapa tanganmu gemetaran?" tanyanya. Aku tergelak. Dengan lemas aku memandang kedua tanganku. Sial! Dia benar! Kedua tanganku masih gemetar! Bahkan tubuhku masih terasa lemas! Akh! Siiiaaallaaaannn!

"Setiap manusiakan pasti takut dengan sesuatu! Memangnya salah kalau aku takut hantu!? Hem!?" bentakku marah. Sasuke langsung menyuguhkan seringai menyebalkannya begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"Hn."

"…."

Aku terdiam. Apa? Apa tadi katanya? 'hn'? Hanya 'hn' yang dia katakana!? Cuma itu yang dia bilang!?

"Apa maksud 'hn'mu itu heh!?" bentakku. Sasuke tidak memperdulikanku dan kembali duduk di sofanya. Persimpangan empat langsung muncul di kepalaku. Wajahku memanas. Di, dia…

"Ka, kau… kau…," aku langsung bangkit berdiri. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas berkat luapan emosi. Ia memandangku. Pandangannya seolah menantang dan benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan.

"KAU AKAN—"

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"NAARRRUUUTTOOOO!"

Bruk!

"Adow!? Ah!?"

Aku langsung memegang kepalaku yang sukses membentur lantai keramik yang dingin. Aw… ada apa sih? Dengan tubuh yang terasa remuk plus masih mengantuk, aku mencoba bangkit dari lantai. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh dari kasur.

Hening.

Aku memandang sekeliling kamarku dengan bingung. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarku. Lalu tadi yang membangunkanku suara siapa? Mirip seperti suara Kaasan tapi…

Aku langsung mendongak memandang jendela kacaku yang tertutup. Langit terlihat gelap dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan orange terang. Ah… mungkin tadi hanya imajinasiku saja. Aku bernafas lega mengetahuinya.

"NARUTO!"

Deg!?

Aku terlonjak kaget. Jantungku hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya saking kagetnya dan terdengar suara gedoran kasar dari pintu kamarku. Gedorannya sama persis seperi Ibu Pemilik Rumah yang mau nagih uang kontrakan yang nunggak 5 bulan.

"I, iya Kaasan?" ucapku terbata. Dengan ngeri aku segera berjalan mendekati pintu. Kalau tidak segera di buka, pintu ini di jamin akan langsung rusak. Batinku, teringat kerjadian minggu lalu saat akhirnya aku harus mengganti sendiri engsel pintu yang rusak berkat _sapaan pagi_ dari Kaasan. Aku membuka pintu dan terlihatlah Kaasan dengan celemek hijau dan rambut merah yang berkibar marah. Aku tergelak melihatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa Naruto?" tanya Kaasan dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan begitu melihatku. Matanya memandangku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Entah bagai mana aku merasa Kaasan menjadi raksasa dadakan. Atau mungkin aku yang mengecil dadakan?

"E, e,... a, ano..."

tuk. tuk. tuk. tuk.

Terdengar suara ketukan sebelah kaki Kaasan di lantai. Itu sukses membuatku semakin bingung. Memang apa salahku kali ini? Yah... bertanya kepada diri sendiri juga percuma_, _toh Kaasan justru menunggu jawabanku. Ayo Naruto... Ayo... masa' soal seperti ini saja kau lama menjawabnya!?

"Na, Naru tidak tahu," ucapku kemudian. Menyerah untuk terus mencari jawaban. Kilatan kemarahan itu semakin terlihat dari mata Kaasan. Sukses menghujam jantungku dan membuatku keringat dingin. Gyaaaa! Apa salahku!?

"INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 7 DAN KAU-"

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Brak!

Aku langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Dengan panik kupandang jam yang ternyata telah tak bernyawa di lantai keramik. Aku miris melihatnya. Bagai mana bisa aku tidak ingat telah menghancurkan jamku _lagi? _Lalu aku melihat kejendela kembali. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Ini kan mau hujan!

Aku langsung melepaskan semua pakaianku dan memakai seragamku. Aku terdiam lalu mengendus tubuhku sendiri. Alisku mengernyit saat mencium bau ASEM yang jelas dari tubuhku. Ah! sudahlah! Bodo' amat mau bau atau wangi, yang penting aku tidak terlambat!

.

.

.

* * *

Hi! Aoi d sini! :D

ini fic pertamaku~ ehehehe... mo mint saran apakah Fic ini sebaiknya d lnjutkn or gk? O.o

ok! klo gtu mohon RnRny y! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**MIRROR  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

******.**  


******.  
**

******.**

* * *

******NORMAL POV  
**

******.  
**

Gadis berambut soft pink itu duduk memandang keluar jendela. Iris emeraldnya memandang langit dari jendela kamar pasien. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang. Ia menghela nafas. Perasaan sesak setiap kali memandang langit yang tertutup awan orange itu membuatnya teringat kejadian 3 bulan lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut keberadaan_nya_.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura langsung mendongak kebelakang. Memandang wanita cantik dengan iris Onix dan rambut dark-blue panjang yang di urai. Wanita itu menepuk bahu Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya Sakura-chan," ucap Uchiha Mikoto dengan lembut. Sakura memaksakan senyuman mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa maksud Mikoto. Inilah yang tidak ia inginkan. Pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan kamar ini. Meninggalkan sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur itu. Namun apa daya? Sakura hanya bisa berkata-

"Ya, Sakura pamit dulu Tante," sama seperti biasa.

Maka dengan kata-kata itu, Sakura meninggalkan kamar pasien. Kamar yang selalu di kunjunginya. Kamar yang sudah sering ia datangi untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Kamar yang di huni oleh orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

_Sakura!_

"Ugh...," lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara orang yang selama berbulan-bulan ini memenuhi pikirannya. Yang selalu membuatnya mampu meneteskan air mata. Sakura terpaksa meremas dadanya yang kembali terasa pilu. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak dengan ingatan yang selalu menjeratnya itu. _Sasuke... _

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NARUTO POV**

**.  
**

Aku diam sambil terus memandang sosok guru yang dengan santainya menuntunku ke WC. Rambut perak dengan model yang aneh itu terlihat menyebalkan di mataku. Ah, guru ini memang menyebalkan bukan? Guru Kakashi selalu mengenakan masker, padahal ia tidak flu. Heran kenapa dia begitu setia dengan masker yang selalu menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Nah, hukuman untuk murid yang terlambat," ucap Guru Kakashi sambil berhenti dan menujuk sebuah Pel yang berada di pojok bilik WC. Aku mendecih melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tambahan WC guru juga kalau begitu."

"Apa!?"

"Hmn... juga pel lantai satu."

"Tunggu dulu Guru Kakashi!"

"Lantai 2 juga perlu di Pel."

"Baik! Baik! Saya mengerti! Saya tidak akan protes lagi!" teriakku frustasi. Entah bagai mana aku melihat sebuah senyuman dari balik masker berwarna gelapnya. Grrrr! GURU SIALAN!

"Tambahan untuk penghinaan yang tak terucap, sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan halaman belakang sampai bersih," ucap Guru Kakashi dengan santai sambil mulai membaca Novel anehnya. Iris safireku menatap Guru Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Ba, bagai mana bisa ia...

"Walaupun kau menatapku dengan kagum seperti itu, aku tetap tidak akan mengurangi hukumanmu Naruto," ucap Guru Kakashi dengan santai sambil berjalan keluar dari WC. Iris Safireku menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"SIIIAAAALLLL!"

Aku langsung menendang ember. Ember itu langsung memantul dan terkena Pel-an, dan dengan sukses-

"Aduh!?"

Pel-lan itu menimpa kepalaku.

"Akh!" aku langsung melempar pel-an itu ke sembarangan arah lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. Frustasi dengan pagi yang di awali dengan kesialan.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Aku mengelap keringat yang membasahi pelipisku. Aku menghela nafas sambil memandang tumpukan dedaunan yang berhasil kubuat menjadi bukit kecil.

"Hah... kau tahu? Perlu waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan kalian seperti ini!" ucapku kesal kepada tumpukan dedaunan itu. Mereka hanya diam. Mungkin bingung mau membalas ucapanku seperti apa. "Dan kalau sekali lagi kalian-"

WHUUUSSSS~

"ber...pisah..."

Aku terdiam. Hmn... 2 jam yang lalu aku berhasil membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yang ternyata sangat kotor. Aku harus berjuang untuk membersihkan tempat yang di teduhi pepohonan ini. Dari tidak sengaja melihat orang pacaran sampai tidak sengaja melihat orang yang hendak pipis sembarangan. Dan sekarang apa yang kulihat? Adegan paling menyebalkan yang baru saja terjadi 1 jam yang lalu terjadi lagi! Semua dedaunan itu! Semua sampah itu terbang bertebaran LAGI! AAAAKKKKHHHH!

"SIIAAALLAAAANNN! GURU KAKASHI SIALAN!" teriakku frustasi sambil melemparkan sapu yang ada di tanganku ke tanah. Bahuku naik turun, nafasku tidak teratur. Rasa kesalku sekarang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Kalau sampai seperti ini lagi! Lihat saja! Lihat saja Guru Kakashi! Aku pasti akan membalasmu!

"Oy! Naruto!"

Aku langsung mendongak memandang Kiba yang duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. Ia duduk bersama Gaara yang asik membaca buku dari tadi. Mereka sudah menungguku sejak 2 Jam yang lalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Oh... betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka...

"Kami mau beli makanan, kau mau nitip tidak!?" teriak Kiba. Aku langsung bisa merasakan perutku yang berbunyi begitu Kiba mengatakannya. Aku langsung menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku tersenyum canggung menatap mereka.

"Yah... aku lupa bawa uang," ucapku jujur. Gara-gara terlalu buru-buru pergi ke sekolah, aku jadi meninggalkan dompetku. Sarapan pagi saja aku tidak sempat dan lagi sejak jam istirahat tadi aku tidak memakan apapun. Hah... Benar-benar sial!

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung menatap Gaara yang selesai membaca bukunya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menatapku lalu menatap Kiba.

"Biar kami belikan. Ramen seperti biasakan?" ucap Gaara. Mataku langsung membulat mendengarnya. Bayangan semangkuk besar Ramen yang hangat di atas meja sukses membuat perutku semakin memberontak. Dapat kurasakan mie berserta kuahnya yang enak masuk ke dalam perutku.

"Huwaaaa! Makasih Gaara! Kau memang sahabatku!" ucapku girang sambil berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ehem! Naruto..."

Aku langsung menatap Kiba yang balas menatapku dengan pandangan horror. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Bingung kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Naruto, bisakah kau melepaskan Gaara?"

Dan secepat kilat aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku begitu mengenali suara itu. Aku berbalik memandang sosok berambut panjang dengan iris violet itu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mau tidak mau itu membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Ehehehehe... ha, halo Neji Senpai...," ucapku kaku. Neji Senpai hanya mendengus lalu langsung menarik tangan Gaara hingga Gaara ada di sampingnya. Aku dan Kiba menatap wajah Gaara yang langsung blushing begitu Neji Senpai merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara.

"Sudah waktunya pergi, Gaara aku ambil dulu," ucap Neji Senpai lalu langsung membawa Gaara menjauh dari kami.

"I,iya, selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Kiba sambil melambai ke arah Neji Senpai dan Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk sementara Neji Senpai tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas melihat kepergian duo cerdas itu. Kenapa duo cerdas? karena mereka berdua sama-sama menempati pringkat 5 besar dalam Ujian sekolah... hah...

"Kupikir Gaara mau pergi bersamamu beli makanan," ucapku jujur sambil duduk di kursi. Kiba menghela nafas menatapku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia juga akan ikut," akunya "Terpaksa aku pergi sendirian."

"Hey! kan masih ada aku!" protesku. Agak tersinggung karena Kiba sepertinya tidak menganggabku ada.

"He? Kau harus menyelesaikan itu!" protes Kiba sambil menunjuk beberapa dedaunan kering yang bertebaran. Aku tergelak melihatnya. "Pokoknya, setelah aku dan Gaara datang, kau harus sudah menyelesaikannya!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menyadarkan tubuhku di bangku. Aaahhhh... perut kosong, tenaga terkuras, kena marah... Hah... kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Benar-benar deh! Lihat saja kau Guru Kakashi! aku pasti bisa melampauimu! Dan bila saat itu tiba... fufufufufu... kau yang akan terus ku hukum karena selalu terlabat!

Ah! kalau di ingat-ingat... Guru Kakashi memang selalu datang terlambatkan? Cih! dia selalu datang terlambat kalau mau mengajar dan kalaupun datang juga dengan alasan aneh yang benar-benar tidakmasuk akal! Hah... aku benar-benar heran. Dari mana sisi bagusnya Guru Kakashi? Kenapa Guru Iruka selalu menganggab Guru Kakashi itu guru yang baik dan keren?

"Hemn...," aku bergumam sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada. Kedua alisku terpaut. Mencoba memecahkan misteri yang sangat sulit di percahkan ini. Aku... benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Guru Iruka. Guru Iruka itu sangat baik dan ramah... semua murid menyukainya. Yah... terkadang ia sangat menyebalkan dengan beberapa tugas yang di berikannya, tapi tetap saja Guru Iruka itu baik dan sangat lembut. Hemn...

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku langsung mendongak begitu mendengar seorang gadis berteriak memanggil temannya. Gadis berambut pirang di kuncir satu. Yamanaka Ino. Ia berlari menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Haruno Sakura. Kedua gadis yang berbeda kelas denganku itu berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah dari belakang sambil terus saling mengobrol. Hemn... dari arahnya, mereka pasti dari gudang perlengkapan olahraga. Untuk apa dua primadona sekolah di dalam gudang perlengkapan olahraga? Bukankah di sana terkenal banyak hantunya?

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Perasaan ngeri menjalar dari punggung ke seluruh tubuhku. Si, si sialan! Ini sudah hampir gelap!

Tanpa berfikir dua kali lagi, aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari cepat memasuki gedung sekolah. Bagai manapun, aku meninggalkan tasku di dalam kelas. Semoga saja masih ada orang di dalam kelas! Oh ya! Kalau tidak salah Haruno dan Yamanaka juga memasuki gedung sekolah jugakan?

"Sasuke..."

Deg!

Langkahku langsung terhenti. Tepat di ujung tangga, aku melihat Haruno Sakura duduk bersama Yamanaka Ino. Tadi... hanya perasaanku saja atau salah satu di antara mereka benar-benar menyebut nama Sasuke? Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Pasti itu hanya khayalanku! Sasukekan hanya mimpi anehku saja! Ah! sudahlah!

Aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku mendekati Haruno dan Yamanakan. Tentu saja berniat untuk menaiki tangga. Walau... kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini. Harunoe terlihat memeluk lututnya sementara Yamanaka hanya duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang mendekati mereka.

"Hiks..."

"Sakura-chan...ssttt... jangan menangis lagi...,"

Aku agak kaget saat tahu kalau Haruno menangis. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, jadi wajar saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi tujuanku kan mau ke kelas. Oh ayolah Naruto! Mereka tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan perdulikan! Aku langsung mencoba mempercepat langkahku mendekati mereka. Langkahku bergema, namun mereka tak kunjung sadar akan kehadiranku. Yah... itu bagus.

"Hks... Sasuke..."

Deg!

Langkahku terhenti tepat saat aku berhasil melangkah menaiki tangga dan melewati mereka. Dengan tidak percaya aku memandang punggung Haruno dan Yamanaka. A, apa? Tadi aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Haruno... baru saja. Baru saha menyebutkan namanya.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" gumamku tanpa sadar. Kedua gadis itu langsung mendongak memandangku. Kedua iris yang berbeda warna itu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka mengenal... Uchiha Sasuke?

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"To..."

siapa?

"Naruto..."

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Hey, Naruto!"

Suara ini... terdengar familiar.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Aku mengerjab beberapa kali begitu sadar saat aku membuka kedua mataku, semuanya terlihat gelap. Umn... aneh. Aku yakin sudah membuka kedua mataku, lalu kenapa masih gelap? Apa aku sebenarnya masih memejamkan mataku ya?

"Kau sudah sadar Dobe?"

"Siapa yang Dobe!?" bentakku marah sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Uchiha Sasuke. Iris Safireku terblalak melihatnya. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Loh? Kenapa dia bisa... Tunggu! jangan bilang kalau sekarang aku sedang bermimpi lagi!

"Hn. Tentu saja kau," Ucap Sasuke. Empat persimpangan langsung muncul di kepalaku.

"Apa katamu Teme!?" balasku sambil menunjuknya.

"Cih, aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu Naruto," ucap Sasuke sambil duduk di sofanya. Aku memandangnya jengkel. Memangnya siapa duluan yang mulai!? Bukankah dia duluan yang memancingku!? Dasar sialan! Aaakkkhh! Sudahlah! Masih ada yang harus aku tanyakan ke dia!

"Hey! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaankukan!" tuntutku. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapanku "Kau belum memberitahukan kenapa kau tahu namaku! Lalu kenapa kau selalu datang ke mimpiku!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Lalu satu pertanyaanku. Bila ini adalah mimpi, lalu kenapa kau bisa datang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke. Eh? Apa?

Aku menggerutkan alisku. Datang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di dalam mimpi sendiri? Artinya aku tidur di dalam tidur? Atau... aku bermimpi di dalam mimpi? Aku semakin menggerutkan alisku. Mencoba menganalisis apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya. Namun semakin aku mencoba, aku justru semakin merasa bingung.

"Aaaakkkkhhh! Bisa tidak sih menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih di mengerti, Teme!?" teriakku frustasi.

"Cih! Namaku Uchiha Sasuke Baka-Dobe!" ucap Sasuke "Dan apanya yang susah dari pertanyaanku? Aku hanya ingin tahu kesimpulanmu sendiri!"

"Kesimpulanku sendiri?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hn, tentang tempat ini."

Aku terdiam. Tentang tempat... ini? Sebelah alisku terangkat. Ku pandang Sasuke yang balas memandangku dari balik cermin. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak di tempat duduknya. Membuatnya terlihat bagaikan sebuah lukisan indah. Aku mengerjab beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu... ini bukan mimpi?" tanyaku. Iris Onix itu langsung memandang mataku. Pandangannya benar-benar sulit di mengerti. Membuatku semakin penasaran. Ada sebuah rahasia dari matanya. Ada sebuah misteri yang belum ku ketahui. Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu aku teringat kejadian tadi. Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura mengenal Sasuke. Aku yakin kalau yang di maksud Haruno Sakura adalah...

"Hn, ini bukan mimpi."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Cahaya yang terang langsung menusuk mataku. Membuat mataku perih dan refleks, aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Mencoba untuk melindungi mataku dari cahaya yang benar-benar membuat mataku silau.

"Ah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

Aku menggerutkan alisku. Suara siapa itu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagai mana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"Sssstttt... coba kalian berdua diam dulu," ucap suara itu. Memperingatkan 2 suara perempuan yang terus menanyaiku tanpa berhenti. "Dia barus sadar, sebaiknya kalian jangan membuatnya bingung."

Alisku terpaut bingung. Mataku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya terang yang di akibatkan lampu itu. Ada 3 orang yang mengelilingiku. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan... Uchiha Sasuke?

Aku langsung bangkit. Memandang sosok Uchiha Sasuke dengan tidak percaya.

Ti, tidak mungkin... bagai mana bisa? Bagai mana bisa Sasuke...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatiku dengan khawatir. Aku mengerjab beberapa kali memandangnya. Tidak... dia berbeda. Dia bukan Sasuke. Suara itu buka milik Sasuke. Aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku dan mencoba menenangkan jantungku. Baiklah... lelaki ini terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke. Dari wajah... mereka sama-sama tampan, namun Sasuke tidak memiliki garis mirip keriput di wajahnya. Rambut Sasuke juga tidak panjang hingga dapat di ikat satu seperti itu.

"Namikaze?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di belakang sosok yang mirip Sasuke. Iris emeraldnya itu memandangku dengan pandangan cemas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku lalu memandang sekelilingku dengan bingung. Ruangan serba putih yang asing. Terdapat sebuah meja di sebelah kasurku dan terdapat sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan.

Lalu mataku memandang jendela yang terbuka. Iris safireku memandang tidak percaya ke luar jendela. Terlihat sebuah pemandangan kota di luar jendela. Jelas, tempatku berada saat ini berada di sebuah ketinggian.

"Ah! Ya, pasti kau sangat bingung kenapa ada di sini bukan?"

Aku langsung memandang laki-laki yang mirip Sasuke itu tersenyum ramah memandangku. Iris onixnya menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ini Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan sebelumnya maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uchiha Itachi,"

Eh? Uchiha?

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Yak! Chap 2 udah jadi~

benar-benar suli nyuri waktu antara nulis dan buat tugas =_="

n... gomen klo updateny lama n ceritanya makin pendek atau ada banyak kesalahan lainnya _ _"

terlalu banyak setress menumpuk soalny o_o

yak! yah... langsung saja, RnR Please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******.**  


* * *

******NARUTO POV  
**

******.  
**

Aku menghela nafas sambil terus menyapu halaman belakang rumahku. Dedaunan kering yang mulai memenuhi halamanku harus segara di kumpulkan dan di bakar. Namun... ketimbang mengerjakan hal ini, entah bagai mana aku jauh lebih tertarik dengan pikiranku sendiri.

_"Namaku Uchiha Itachi."_

Sekali lagi, suara itu terdengar di pikiranku.

"Hah..."

"Oy!"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah beranda. Terlihat sosok lelaki berambut kemerahan, dengan iris ruby berdiri di sana. Namikaze Kyuubi. Iris Rubynya menyipit dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? jangan menghela nafas seperti itu terus!" bentaknya.

"Hah... baiklah...," ucapku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menghela nafas!"

Beletak!

"Aw!?"

Aku langsung memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut sakit dan memandang Kyuu-nii yang baru saja melemparkan sendalnya hingga mengenai kepalaku. Ia menatapku dengan jengkel, namun juga dengan puas. Ugh... senang sekali melihatku menderita.

"Satu kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang kalau kau menghela nafas seperti itu!" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Aku mengangkat alisku mendengarnya. Tumben sekali Kyuu-nii berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, kata-kata yang sangat di luar perkiraanku keluar dari mulut seorang Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Wah... tumben sekali Kyuu-nii bisa berkata seperti itu!" ucapku kagum.

"Apa kau bilang!?" ucapnya marah sambil memandangku dengan pandangan kematiannya. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ti, tidak! Bukan apa-apa kok Kyuu-nii! Ahahaha...," sangkalku sambil tertawa kaku. Kyuu-nii menatapku dengan mata yang di sipitkan. Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengiranku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia menatap ke tumpukan daun yang berhasil ku kumpulkan.

"Cepat bereskan itu!" perintahnya lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Aku menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Berurusan dengan Kyuu-nii, hanya akan menyebabkanmu terkena stroke atau bahkan serangan jantung!

Aku langsung merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan korek api. Dengan malas aku mulai membakas dedaunan kering yang berhasil kukumpulkan itu. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Hari semakin sore dan udara semakin terasa menusuk kulit. Bisa-bisa aku terkena flu bila terlalu lama di luar dengan hanya celana pendek dan kaos tipis ini.

Ctik. Ctik

Api telah muncul dan mulai melahap dedaunan itu dengan rakusnya. Aku memandang warna kemerahan yang panas itu dengan pandangan kosong. Kembali, aku teringat dengannya. Di tambah dengan ucapan Kyuu-nii brusan... _"Satu kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang kalau kau menghela nafas seperti itu!"_

Aku menghela nafas lalu memandang ke langit yang di tutupi gumpalan awan gelap.

Ya, aku telah kehilangan Kebahagiaanku Kyuu-nii. Bukan hanya 1 namun banyak kebahagiaanku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menarik nafas panjanga. Mencoba mengisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar rasa sesak dan terhimpit di dadaku menghilang. Namun percuma. Perasaan yang menyesakkan itu tetap saja ada.

"Ugh... lagi-lagi!" isakku sambil terus menyeka air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar kembali. Kenapa setiap mengingatnya aku selalu merasa sesak? Kenapa setiap mengingatnya aku selalu merasa rindu? Dan kenapa ia tidak pernah datang lagi ke mimpiku!?

"Sial! Kemana kau... Uchiha... Sasuke..."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NORMAL POV**

**.  
**

Sosok tampan yang duduk di depan komputer itu melepas kaca matanya. Iris Onixnya menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan alis terpaut bingung.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Itachi dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau belum menyelidikinya juga?" tanya gadis berambut Soft Pink yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA-nya itu. Iris Emeraldnya berkilat marah memandang sosok Itachi. Itachi langsung memandang arlojinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kau tidak sekolah Sakura?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Brak!

Tangan putih Sakura langsung memukul meja yang ada di hadapannya dengan keras.

"Jangan bercanda Itachi. Jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah. Itachi menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Semua hal perlu proses Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri kenapa penyelidikannya jadi lebih lama bukan?" ucap Itachi dengan nada lelah. Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia tahu kenapa. Akan lebih cepat bila Sakura sendiri yang menyelidiki dan memastikannya, namun...

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

"Kuharap semua ini cepat selesai," gumam Sakura. Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar mengerti perasaan Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu menyelahkan dirimua sendiri Sakura," ucap Itachi kemudian. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia benar-benar mengerti maksud ucapan itu. Ucapan yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Yang mencoba untuk sedikit memberikan 'kesejukan' untuk hatinya. Seulas senyuman langsung merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih... Niisan."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Hachim!"

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Naruto. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menghentikan aktifitas menyapunya. Ya... mau bagai mana lagi? Meskipun ia benar-benar malas melakukannya (menyapu dan bersih-bersih), namun memang hari ini jadwal piketnya bersama Naruto.

"Entahlah... sepertinya aku mulai kena Flu," jawab Naruto. Ia mengelap hidungnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. _Ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit..._ pikir Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela nafas kembali. Matanya terasa perih dan berair, namu ia tidak mau terlalu lama berdiam diri dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutka membersihkan jendela kaca kelasnya. Dapat Naruto lihat suasana di luar sana. Pepohonan mulai melayukan daunnya dan menggugurkannya. Udara berhembus mengelitik kulitnya dan beberapa Siswa dan Siswi yang masih terlihat bersemangat melakukan kegiatan eskul di lapangan sekalipun udara dingin tengah berhembus menusuk kulit-kulit mereka. Namun yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri. Pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat kosong.

Kembali, Naruto mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang mengganggu mimpinya. Sosok menyebalkan yang selalu bisa membuatnya marah. Sosok tampan yang bagaikan seorang malaikat. Dan kini... sosok itu sudah benar-benar menghilang. Sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi mimpinya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Percuma. Perasaan sesak itu masih menghujam dadanya. Rasanya... benar-benar sakit. Setiap kali teringat dengan sosok itu, mau tidak mau Naruto selalu merasa dadanya seolah ditindih beban yang berat sehingga ikut meremukkan jantungnya.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu... ya, sudah hampir 2 minggu Sasuke menghilang dari mimpinya. menghilang begitu saja tanpa ia ketahui apa sebabnya. Padahal Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke di mimpinya. Padahal ia sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Sasuke. Namun... kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang? Apa sebabnya? Apakah ini salahnya?

"Oy! Naruto!"

"Eh? Y, ya Shika?" tanya Naruto kaget. Ia langsung sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang piket. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto mengelap jendela. Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat Naruto. Lengah sedikit Naruto pasti melamun. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Shikamaru sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hah... benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil memandang Naruto yang masih gelagapan membersihkan jendela.

"Eh? apa Shika?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil memandang Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat papan tulis.

"Kau ada masalah apa Naruto? Dari tadi melamun terus," tanya Shikamaru to the point. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Tumben sekali Shikamaru perhatian seperti ini. Entah bagai mana itu membuat perutnya terasa aneh.

"Ahahahaha... perhatian sekali kau Shika!" ucap Naruto geli. "Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau perhatian sekali padaku? Wah... jangan-jangan kau naksir aku ya?" candanya.

"Baka."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Sudahlah... cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu atau kau kutinggal," ancam Shikamaru. Ia jadi kesal sendiri dengan ucapan Naruto. Padahal niat Shikamaru baik, hanya ingin sedikit perhatian sebagai seorang teman, namun ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Shikamaru menyesal sudah sedikit perhatian kepadanya.

Naruto menggerutu mendengarnya dan saat Shikamaru memunggunginya, senyuman Naruto langsung mengembang. _Arigatou Shika..._

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Tap.

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Iris safirenya memandang sebuah gang sempit dengan bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto mendekati gang itu. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengamatinya dari tadi.

"Aneh...," gumam Naruto bingung saat melihat bahwa itu hanyalah sebuang gang buntu. Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah kembali menuju rumahnya. Ia harus segara sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan datang, terlebih sekarang sudah jam makan malam. Ia harus cepat.

"Haah... hampir saja ke tahuan," ucap gadis berambut blonde itu lalu keluar dari gang yang bersebrangan dengan gang yang di hampiri Naruto. Ino menghela nafas lega. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak begitu Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya di ikuti.

"Ya, hampir saja," setuju gadis berambut soft pink itu. Ino menatap Sakura dengan jengkel.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti mengikutinya Sakura, percuma saja. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," gerutu Ino. Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan ragu. Ia tahu apa yang di katakan Ino memang benar, namun...

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku mau saja membantumu Sakura, aku bisa menanyainya secara langsung tanpa harus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini, tetapi, kalau kau-"

"Tidak," sela Sakura. "Aku tidak mau melibatkanmu Ino, aku-"

"Baiklah, Baiklah, aku mengerti," sela Ino. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini. Sakura tersenyum dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Kita pulang. Aku tidak mau membuat Okaasan marah," ucap Sakura lembut sambil melangkah ke arah sebaliknya dari Naruto. Ino setuju mendengarnya dan langsung mengikuti langkah Sakura. Ia sengaja berjalan di belakang Sakura. Ino tahu, saat ini perasaan Sakura sedang campur aduk. Dan di saat seperti ini, Sakura hanya perlu sendiri dengan dunianya sendiri.

_Sakura... kenapa kau selalu mencari kesedihanmu sendiri?_ batin Ino begitu melihat bahu yang di pandangnya itu mulai bergetar. Dan di saat itulah Ino langsung merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya hingga isak tangis yang di tahan Sakura langsung pecah. Membuat kegelapan di sekitarnya menjadi terasa berat di sertai tangis kepedihan yang terdengar.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Kyuu-nii, Oyasumi," ucap Naruto sambil memandang Kyuubi yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hoamn... Oyasumi," ucap Kyuubi dengan mengantuk lalu segera masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu kamarnya juga. Kamarnya dengan Kyuubi yang berhadapan membuat Kyuubi ikut terbangun di pagi hari bila Kaasannya sudah membangunkan Naruto. Satu keuntungan untuk Kyuubi yang memang mudah terbangun namun juga kerugiannya bila ia dapat jam kuliah siang.

"Nnngggghhh... besok masih sekolah...," gumam Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Naruto menguap, lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

Deg!

tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Perutnya terasa menggeliat dan... ada perasaan gelisah yang mengelitik hatinya. Selalu perasaan ini. Entah bagai mana Narfuto selalu merasakan perasaan ini setiap kali ia akan tidur. Dan, hanya satu yang di pikirkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawanya. Perasaan asing yang mengganggunya tiba-tiba terasa menyakitkan. Bagai mana bisa ia kembali berharap Sasuke akan muncul ke dalam mimpinya lagi?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak... ia tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah tidur. Ya, tidur dan melupakan kesedihannya, lalu terbangun dengan kena marah Kaasan dan berlarian di sepanjang jalan sama seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya.

Ya, akan sama seperti saat Naruto, tidak perna mengenal sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memamerkan sepasang iris safire indah yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto mengekerjab-kerjabkan matanya. Ia langsung bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Kepalanya masi terasa kosong. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apapun selain satu hal yang pasti. Sasuke tidak ada di dalam mimpinya. Bahkan Naruto tidak yakin ia bermimpi di dalam tidurnya semalam.

Tes.

Butiran kristal cair itu jatuh dan pecah menghantam lantai. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali. Perasaan kosong dan kerinduan yang amat sangat ini kembali menyerangnya. Benci... Naruto sungguh benci perasaan ini. Bagai mana ia bisa memiliki perasaan ini!? menagapa selalu saja seperti ini!?

Bukankah Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan mengingat Sasuke lagi!? jadi bagai mana bisa ia... masih terus berharap Sasuke muncul kembali ke alam mimpinya kembali? sungguh, Naruto benar-benar bingung. Sasuke hanyalah imajinasinya-ya, Naruto sudah memutuskannya. Namun... semua hal yang ia ingat tentang Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya untuk berfikir seperti itu.

Sasuke lebih dari sebuah imajinasi.

ya, Naruto yakin itu. Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke itu nyata-entah dimana-namun pasti, Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke yang ada di alam mimpinya... dengan Sasuke yang ada di dunia nyata adalah orang yang sama. Namun... semakin Naruto berfikir seperti itu, semakin dadanya terasa sakit, semakin nafasnya terasa sesak, semakin air matanya keluar membasahi piamanya.

"Sasuke... hiks... hiks..."

Naruto mencengkram dadanya. _Sakit... di sini terasa sakit... Sasuke... dimana kau? di mana kau? aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke... apakah kau membanciku? sebenarnya... ada apa denganku?_

"Sasuke..."

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Aish... akhirnya kluar juga chap-3. gomen ne yg nunggu kelanjutannya... gomen juga krna terlalu pendeka. ah, diriku lagi galau sma kyk Naru soalnya _ _*plak!

ne... langsung saja, yang baca, yang suka, jangan lupa riview y! :D

Arigatou! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******.**  


* * *

******NARUTO POV  
**

******.  
**

"Hoamn... uh, sial," gumamku jengkel sambil memandang ke depan. Pelajaran guru Kakashi memang sangat membosankan. Sudah membuatku mengantuk, apa yang diajarinya susah dimengerti lagi! aaaaahhhhh! menyebalkan! Guru sadis! guru jelek! guru-

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh?" aku memandang guru Kakashi dengan kaget. Oh gawat! aku lupa guru Kakashi bisa membaca pikiran! Aku menelan liurku. Tanganku mulai terasa dingin dan aku bisa melihat senyuman dari balik maskernya itu. Senyuman itu lagi... senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringai menurutku ketimbang 'senyum'an.

"Sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan apa yang saya ajarkan, kalau begitu kau mau menjawab soal nomer 35 di papan tulis Naruto?" tawar guru Kakashi dengan nada ramah. Otomatis mataku langsung memandang ke papan tulis. Tidak ada soal di sana. Gawat! soalnya ada di buku ya!? Dengan panik aku langsung membuka buku yang sedari tadi tertutup di atas mejaku. Ya ampun.. di mana halamannya!? Halaman berapa yang harus aku buka!?

"Pst.. halaman 109," bisik Gaara yang duduk di belakangku. Ah! _Arigatou_ Gaara! kau memang sahabatku! dengan cepat aku langsung membuka lembar demi lembar buku Matematikaku. Halaman 109... halaman 109...

"Sabaku no Gaara," ucap guru Kakashi sambil memandang Gaara. Aku langsung mendongak memandang Guru Kakashi begitu mendengar nama Gaara dipanggil. "Kau sungguh baik, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut membantu Naruto? nomer 29 silahkan kau isi," lanjutnya.

Irisku memandang guru Kakashi dengan tidak percaya, lalu aku menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya menatap buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Gaara menghela nafas lalu-

"Baik," ucap Gaara sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Aku menelan liurku, lalu memandang bukuku kembali. Aku langsung mencari-cari soal nomor 35. Aduh.. maafkan aku Gaara, gara-gara aku kau jadi...

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi Naruto?" tanya guru Kakashi.

Deg!

Aku langsung menatap guru Kakashi. Aku menelan liurku, dapat kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Tanpa sadar, cengiran merekah di bibirku.

"Ehehehe... Soal ini-"

"Kenapa dengan soalnya? Bukankah soal ini sangat mudah Naruto?" sela guru Kakashi sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Rasa kesalku memuncak. empat persimpangan langsung muncul di kepalaku.

"Ahahahaha! soal ini memang mudah! terlalu mudah untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto sepertiku!"

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan sekarang juga."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? cepat kerjakan soal yang mudah ini Namikaze Naruto, kalau kau salah kau tinggal berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng 2 ember berisi air. Mudah bukan?"

EEEEHHHH!?

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

"Uh... sial!" gerutu Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Masih dapat ia rasakan tangannya yang terasa berteriak sakit karena terlalu lama menenteng 2 ember air yang terisi penuh selama 1 jam pelajaran Matematika. Gaara menghela nafas menatap Naruto. Ia langsung membantu untuk memijat tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Arigatou Gaara," ucap Naruto bingung. _Gaara memang sahabat yang baik..._ batin Naruto senang.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Naruto," ucap Gaara bijak. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan terimakasih Naruto.

"Eh? kenapa salahku?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan tahu-tahu dia menghukumku seperti itu!" gerutu Naruto tidak terima. Kiba langsung menjitak kepala Naruto begitu mendengarnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa bergumam sambil meledeknya dan salah saat menjawab pertanyaan! Apa lagi kau berbicara sok seperti itu!" geram Kiba.

"Apa?" beo Naruto. Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan tangan satunya yang tidak dipijat Gaara. Ia menatap Kiba dengan bingung, lalu menatap Gaara. _Bergumam?_ batinnya. Gaara menghela nafas, mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Kau bergumam selama pelajarannya... dan aku mendengar jelas kau bergumam mengejek guru Kakashi, Naruto," jelas Gaara. Naruto langsung menatap Gaara dengan horror. Jadi dari tadi ia bergumam meledek guru tanpa sadar!? Wajar saja guru Kakashi terlihat marah!

"Uh... bodohnya aku ini... aku harus meminta maaf ke Guru Kakashi...," gumam Naruto lesu. Kiba menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Wah... tumben kau sadar diri Naruto? biasanya juga tidak pernah seperti ini," ledek Kiba.

"Huh! bagai manapun aku yang salah, aku harus meminta maaf kan?" gerutunya. Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi cemberut yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Kiba.

"Menjijik kan, kau merajuk seperti anak perempuan," ucap Kiba dengan ekspresi horror. Empat persimpangan langsung muncul di kepala blonde itu.

"APA KATAMU-ITAI! Ga, Ga, Gaara!"

Gaara menguatkan pijatannya secara tiba-tiba. Mengingat kekuatan Gaara yang besar... bisa di perkirakan rasa sakit seperti apa yang sekarang diderita Naruto. Kiba sampai Horror memandang Naruto yang kesakitan. Ia bimbang. Antara kasihan dengan Naruto atau takut dengan 'ancaman' terselubung Gaara.

"jangan memulai pertengkaran," ucap Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas.

Glek!

Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama menelan liur mendengar perintah(ancaman) dari Gaara. Mereka langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Tidak mau membangunkan iblis merah yang berada di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Ha, Hai'!" ucap Naruto dan Kiba dengan kompak. Dalam seketika Naruto dan Kiba menjadi anak anjing yang penurut. Gaara menatap kedua sahabatnya sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan secara refleks, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya. Menjauhkan dari 'ancaman' ke-2. Yah... bisa jadi akan ada ancaman ke-2 bukan?

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Entahlah, rasanya-eh? loh?"

Dengan bingung Naruto langsung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Ia menggerutkan kening. _Aneh... sakitnya hilang?_

"Aku tidak mungkin tega melukai sahabatku sendiri seperti itu," ucap Gaara begitu melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto. Senyuman kaku langsung muncul di bibir Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka langsung menggaruk belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehehe... yah... sekali lagi, Arigatou Gaara."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Fyuh~ dinginnya..." ucap pemuda berambut blonde jabrik itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan mencuat ke segala arah, seolah membeku karena udara yang dingin. Iris safirenya menatap ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Semuanya serba putih, dengan jalan tertutup salju yang licin. Tentu saja Naruto suka musim dingin, itu artinya ada salju, namun... Entah bagai mana saat ini ia tidak bersemangat untuk bermain gundukan putih yang dingin itu.

Wwhhuuuss~

Udara berhembus. menembus jaket milik Naruto dan menerpa kulit tannya. Sontak Naruto langsung bergidik. Rasa dingin seolah langsung menusuk hingga ke tulangnya.

"Hiii... aku benar-benar bisa mati beku!" seru Naruto sambil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menikmati kehangatan kamarnya. Atau paling tidak... semangkuk ramen hangat dengan asap mengepul di atasnya. Aah... hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perut Naruto berbunyi. Ia jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia agak kaget saat mendengar suara asing memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dengan bingung Naruto berbalik dan menatap sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

Deg!

Iris Safire itu terbelalak kaget melihat sosok berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kilasan 2 bulan lalu kembali memenuhi kepala Naruto. Sosok yang sudah berhasil sedikit Naruto singkirkan dari hari-harinya yang kelam... bagai mana bisa sekarang Naruto-

"Maaf mengagetkan anda, nama saya Uchiha Sai," ucap sosok berambut hitam itu ramah. Bibirnya tersenyum dan ia agak sedikit membungkuk.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Ia merasa lega bukan kepalang sekarang. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok itu. Namun... mendengar namanya... Mau tidak mau membuat hatinya kembali terasa tergores. Ah... kenapa sekarang ia jadi merasa berharap lagi? bagai mana bisa sekarang ia menjadi sangat merindukan sosok itu kembali?

"Umn... dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto. Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawanya. Ucapannya tadi terasa familiar di pendengarannya sendiri. Dan... itu sungguh terasa sangat menyesakkan dadanya. Sai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Saya menemui anda sebagai perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha," ucap Sai.

"Perwakilan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sai mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya, saya perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha untuk menemui anda dan menjelaskan sebuah masalah... yang berhubungan dengan anda," jelas Sai. Kening Naruto terpaut mendengarnya. Bingung. Perkataan Sai justru menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan baru di benak Naruto.

"Akan saya jelaskan lebih detail nanti. Bagaimana bila anda ikut dengan saya terlebih dahulu?" tawar Sai.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto. Bisa jadi kalau Sai ini penculik bukan? Walau Sai mengenakan stelan jas yang terlihat mahal dan wajahnya... umn, terlihat masih seumuran dengan Naruto, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang ini adalah seorang penculik. Siapa tahu penculik tingkat atas. Walau sering diledek bodoh, begini-begini Naruto juga punya alarm tanda bahaya di otaknya.

Sai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Wajar bila Naruto merasa curiga. Bagai manapun, Sai adalah orang asing. Mana mungkin Naruto langsung mempercayainya bukan?

"Kita akan ke tempat Uchiha Sasuke berada."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Sosok gadis berambut soft pink itu menghela nafas. Iris emeraldnya menatap sahabatnya yang berambut blonde yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di parasnya, walau dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ah... berada di ruangan ini memang selalu membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit.

"Jadi hari ini dia akan datang?" tanya Ino. Memulai percakapan.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Aku.. agak kurang yakin, namun seperti kata Niisan, Namikaze sudah lebih baik sekarang, mungkin dia akan syoc nanti... tapi..."

"Jadi itu rencananya?" sela Ino. Sakura menatap Ino dengan bingung. "Itachi-nii mengawasi si Uzumaki dan mencari info tentangnya sambil menunggu keadaan mental si 'wadah'?" jelas Ino. Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya," jawabnya. Iris emerald itu lalu langsung menatap kasur yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok laki-laki yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu berada di sana. Dengan kulit pucat dan dada yang naik turun dengan ritmen yang teratur. Ia terlihat tenang, seolah-olah tengah tertidur. Ya, tidur yang panjang.

"Apa artinya Sasuke akan bangun kalau 'wadah' sementaranya itu datang?" tanya Ino.

"Aku... tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. "Semua tergantung dari Sasuke sendiri... aku tidak yakin."

Ino langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura. Sakura tersentak, lalu menoleh memandang sahabatnya.

"Dia pasti bangun," ucap Ino. "Aku yakin itu," tambahnya.

Sakura tersednyum mendengarnya. Ada perasaan senang dan lega begitu mendengarnya. Ya, bagai manapun ia akan terus berharap seperti itu bukan? Sasuke akan sadar.

"Ya," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka, membuat 2 orang yang tengah duduk di sofa itu seketika bangkit. Melihat siapa yang datang. Tentu saja mereka tahu siapa, namun... tetap saja mereka ingin memastikannya. Ino dan Sakura langsung berbalik memandang ke arah pintu. Disana... berdiri 3 sosok yang sangat mereka kenal. Itachi, Sai dan... Naruto.

"Ah, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap Itachi ramah lalu mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino. Matanya masih menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung, namun juga penasaran. Dengan ragu Naruto melangkah memasuki Ruangan itu. Ia agak kaget saat melihat Sakura dan Ino berada di tempat itu. Namun, Naruto segera sadar. Bukankah Ino dan Sakura memang mengenal sosok itu?

Ah ya... saat itu bukankah Sakura yang menyebutkan nama itu? Orang pertama yang membuat Naruto yakin bahwa sosok itu bukanlah sebuah Imajinasi. Namun, seperti biasa. Naruto tidak pernah mau mendekat ataupun bertanya kepada Sakura ataupun Ino. Bukannya ia tidak mau bertanya hanya saja... akan sangat menyakitkan bila menyebut nama itu. Ah, mengingat nama itu saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa tersayat. Tidak, jangan lagi... batin Naruto. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menadang ke tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto langsung terasa berhenti berdetak melihatnya. Iris safirenya melihat sosok yang sangat familier itu terbaring di atas kasur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sosok... yang tidak asing baginya. Sosok yang terbaring di kasur itu... Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang dia.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" gumam Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Matanya terasa panas melihat sosok yang selama ini menghilang dari mimpinya kini... berada di hadapannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ada kebahagiaan yang menjalar, namun juga... perasaan sedih yang meremukkan jantungnya. Dan anehnya... ada perasaan aneh yang seolah menuntunnya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan tempat Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Secara berlahan... dan dengan pasti mendekati sosok itu.

Tap.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia agak kaget begitu tangannya di tahan seseorang. Dengan bingung, Naruto langsung menatap Sakura. Ya, Sakuralah yang menahan tangan Naruto. Iris emerald dari gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jangan dekati dia," ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah dan nada yang mengancam. Alis Naruto terpaut mendengarnya. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu satu persatu. Itachi, Sai dan Ino. Ah... benar juga. Ia tidak sendirian di ruangan ini. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto. Sadar Naruto akan menuruti ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya... kau jangan lebih mendekati Sasuke lebih dari ini," ucap Ino kemudian. Naruto langsung menatap Ino begitu mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya agak tidak setuju.

"Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika benar kau adalah 'wadah' Sasuke," ucap Sai.

_Wadah?_ batin Naruto bingung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Naruto?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto langsung memandang Itachi. Ia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu namun tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Kembali, Iris itu menatap sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Rasanya... sakit, tapi juga bahagia... jantungku berdebar-debar..." jawb Naruto. Lalu ia menunduk. Memandang kakinya yang bergerak gelisah di balik sepatunya. "Entah kenapa rasanya juga... tubuhku lemas."

"Begitukah?" gumam Itachi sambil menatap saudaranya yang terbaring di atas kasur. Itachi menatap sosok Sasuke dengan iris onixnya. Ada kesedihan setiap kali menatap adiknya, namun...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menatap Itachi. Onix itu melihat iris safire yang ada di sampingnya itu. Terdapat luka, namun juga rasa penasaran dari kebiruan iris yang bagaikan langit itu. Itachi tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya... bolehkah aku bertanya duluan?" tanya Itachi. Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. "Dari mana kau mengenal Sasuke, adikku itu?"

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kembali mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ingatan yang selama ini ia coba hapus kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Menggoreskan luka bertabur garam di hatinya. Mata Naruto terasa panas. Ia ingin menangis. Tidak! ia tidak boleh menangis! bagai manapun... bukankah Itachi-san adalah kakaknya? Kakaknya Sasuke?

"Aku... bertemu Sasuke di mimimpiku sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Naruto kemudian. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu mengatakannya.

"Mimpi?" ucap Sakura bingung. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, dulu Sasuke sering sekali datang ke mimpiku setiap kali aku tertidur. Namun... sekarang tidak lagi," jelas Naruto. Ia menunduk. Entah bagai mana mengucapkannya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Padahal ada sosok Sasuke di hadapannya, namun kenapa... justru Naruto merasa semakin jauh dengan Sasuke?

"Itachi-san... ternyata memang benar Namikazelah wadah Sasuke-san. Bukankah berbahaya bila dia berada di sini?" tanya Sai dengan nada khawatir. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya mendengar hal itu. Berbahaya?

"Tenanglah... Naruto tidak akan terlalu lama berada di sini," ucap Itachi. "Nah Naruto... bagai mana bila kita keluar? aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di luar," lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Itachi dengan ragu, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak mau meningglakan Sasuke tetapi...

"Pergilah, biar kami yang menjaga Sasuke. Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir dengannya juga bukan?" ucap Ino ramah. Naruto langsung menatap Ino. Agak kaget dengan ucapannya, namun Naruto langsung tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat. Entah bagia mana Naruto terasa tidak bisa untuk bersuara saat ini. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tercekat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto, ayo ikut aku," ucap Itachi sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan segera Naruto mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Meninggalkan ruangan, dimana Sasuke berda. Satu hal yang membuat Naruto bahagia, Sasuke ternyata... bukanlah imajinasinya. Hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan memang benar. Namun... melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih. Sasuke ternyata... tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, sebenarnya Sasuke itu... siapa? begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Naruto menunduk. _Semoga saja... apapun itu, hal ini dapat cepat berakhir dengan baik_. Batinnya.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 4 Jadi! :D

ne... hubungan sakura ma sasuke... ap emk kliatan kyk pacaran? ehehehe... bukan kok. tenang, mereka gk pacaran tapi emk... umn, mereka deket =^=V

untuk pertanyaan Sesuke kenapa, d jawab d chap depan o.o+ nanti juga bakal k thuan tuh, reaksi naruto yg tkut hntu jd kyk ap wktu thu 'kebenaran'nya OxO

n untuk yg mem-fav n follow, untuk yg meriview n rela nunggu lama ni fic update, ak bnr" ngucapin TERIMAKASIH untuk kalian semua! hiks... QAQ *terharu*

Ne, sekali lagi, sama seperti biasa. Mohon R n Rny kembali (_ _)


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

_"Aku... bertemu Sasuke di mimimpiku sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Naruto kemudian. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu mengatakannya._

_"Mimpi?" ucap Sakura bingung. Naruto mengangguk._

_"Ya, dulu Sasuke sering sekali datang ke mimpiku setiap kali aku tertidur. Namun... sekarang tidak lagi," jelas Naruto. Ia menunduk. Entah bagai mana mengucapkannya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Padahal ada sosok Sasuke di hadapannya, namun kenapa... justru Naruto merasa semakin jauh dengan Sasuke?_

_"Itachi-san... ternyata memang benar Namikazelah wadah Sasuke-san. Bukankah berbahaya bila dia berada di sini?" tanya Sai dengan nada khawatir. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya mendengar hal itu. Berbahaya?_

_"Tenanglah... Naruto tidak akan terlalu lama berada di sini," ucap Itachi. "Nah Naruto... bagai mana bila kita keluar? aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di luar," lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto._

_Naruto menatap Itachi dengan ragu, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak mau meningglakan Sasuke tetapi..._

_"Pergilah, biar kami yang menjaga Sasuke. Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir dengannya juga bukan?" ucap Ino ramah. Naruto langsung menatap Ino. Agak kaget dengan ucapannya, namun Naruto langsung tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat. Entah bagia mana Naruto terasa tidak bisa untuk bersuara saat ini. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tercekat._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto, ayo ikut aku," ucap Itachi sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan segera Naruto mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Meninggalkan ruangan, dimana Sasuke berda. Satu hal yang membuat Naruto bahagia, Sasuke ternyata... bukanlah imajinasinya. Hal yang selama ini ia pikirkan memang benar. Namun... melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang mau tidak mau membuat Naruto sedih. Sasuke ternyata... tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, sebenarnya Sasuke itu... siapa? begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Naruto menunduk. Semoga saja... apapun itu, hal ini dapat cepat berakhir dengan baik. Batinnya._

.

.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******.**  


* * *

******NARUTO POV  
**

******.  
**

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Perutku terasa bergeliat aneh, tanganku juga terasa dingin. Mau di apakan lagi? aku benar-benar gugub sekarang. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugubku. Kupandang sosok yang duduk di hadapanku itu.

Iris Onixnya memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan tedu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang di kuncir jatuh kebelakang. Warna kulitnya yang putih benar-benar kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Wajahnya... ya, tentu saja tampan. Namun... wajah itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Bahkan yang di pikirkannyapun aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, bahwa sosok yang duduk berhadapan denganku ini bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ya, dia dari keluarga Uchiha, Kakaknya Sasuke.

Aku menghela nafas. Sejak ia mengajakku ke cafe yang berada di samping rumah sakit, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan sejak kami memilih tempat duduk di samping kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan penuh salju. sepertinya ia jauh lebih tertarik memperhatikan warna putih itu ketimbang keberadaanku sendiri. Ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel, juga gugub. Aku benci situasi seperti ini. Aku sudah cukup gugub untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa aku ikut terlibat, namun dia... haah! sifatnya yang mendiamiku seperti ini justru memperparah keadaanku!

"Pesanan Anda Tuan."

Aku tersentak lalu langsung memandang pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. 2 gelas _Cappucchino_ hangat di taruh di atas meja kami. Aku tidak tahu apakah Itachi-san menyukai _Cappucchino_ atau tidak, tetapi saat pelayan itu datang dan menanyai apa pesanan kami, dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan aku memesankannya minuman? salahnya sendiri bila seandainya dia tidak mau meminumnya.

"Silahkan menikmati," ucap Pelayan itu ramah lalu meninggalkan kami. Aku menghela nafas lalu memandang ke arah Itachi-san kembali. Ia masih memandang ke arah luar. Alisku terpaut bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihatnya di luar sana? bukankah hanya ada salju dan beberapa mobil yang hilir-mudik?

"Itachi-san?" akhirnya aku berani memanggilnya. Suaraku terdengar parau, bahkan di pendengaranku sendiri. Itachi-san terlihat kaget mendengar panggilanku lalu ia menoleh memandangku. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Itachi-san katakan?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Itachi-san menatapku dengan ragu begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Umn... Naruto, apa kau percaya dengan... roh yang keluar dari tubuhnya... namun sebenarnya orang itu masih hidup dan belum mati?" tanya Itachi. Alisku terpaut bingung mendengarnya. Ha? apa maksudnya? Aku mencoba mencerna ucapannya, namun tetap saja... sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk mengerti tetap saja kata-kata Itachi-san sangatlah membingungkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku jujur. Menyerah untuk memaksa otakku berfikir lebih keras dari ini.

"Baiklah... singkatnya, apakah kau percaya bahwa orang hidup dapat mengeluarkan rohnya?" ucap Itachi-san.  
Ia terlihat ragu sendiri dengan ucapannya. Onixnya menatapku dengan teliti. Memperhatikan reaksi apa yang akan aku tunjukan dari informasi membingungkannya.

"Umn... maksudnya?" tanyaku. Baiklah... yang aku tahu, orang meninggal itu karena di dalam tubuhnya tidak ada roh. Lalu... kenapa bisa orang hidup tanpa roh? apa itu? penemuan baru kah? kalau benar orang seperti benar-benar ada...

Glek!

Aku menelan liurku. perasaan ngerti tiba-tiba menjalar dari tengkuk hingga punggungku.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang... seperti itu kan?" tanyaku ragu. Ah... ya, tidak mungkin ada. Tenanglah Namikaze Naruto... tenanglah... hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada. Kutatap Itachi-san dengan ngeri. Berharap apa yang aku bayangkan tidaklah nyata. Namun senyumannya sepertinya berkata lain.

"Tentu saja ada."

EH!?

"Ahahaha... sudah kukira reaksimu akan seperti itu Naruto," ucap Itachi-san geli. Aku menatap Itachi-san dengan pandangan horror sekaligus marah.

"Itachi-san... bila Anda mengajak saya berbicara hanya untuk hal omong kosong seperti ini, lebih baik saya pergi," ucapku jengkel dan serius. Itachi-san berhenti tertawa mendengarnya. Senyumannya menghilang. Sungguh, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Menjadikan rasa takut seseorang sebagai lelucon. Hah! Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Tentu saja aku serius Naruto," ucap Itachi-san. Ia menatapku dengan serius. Tidak ada tawa lagi di bibirnya. Aku menelan liurku. Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa ngeri. "Keluarga Uchiha... memiliki kemampuan khusus. Kemampuan yang berbeda dengan orang lain pada umumnya."

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Mendengarkan.

"Keluarga Uchiha... sejak dahulu memiliki kemampuan untuk berpindah roh. Kami bisa berpindah roh kapanpun kami mau, namun dengan resiko... nyawa kami sebagai taruhannya. Roh, bagai manapun, memerlukan raga untuk tempatnya. itu sebabnya, roh seorang Uchiha memerlukan tempat atau wadah untuk menampung roh itu selama ia tidak berada di dalam tubuh aslinya," jelas Itachi-san. Irisku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tu, tunggu dulu! jadi maksudnya... kalian semua bisa-"

"Tidak seluruh uchiha bisa," sela Itachi-san. "Hanya 10:1 keturunan Uchiha yang bisa melakukan hal itu," jelasnya.

"Jadi... apa hubungan semua itu denganku?" tanyaku dengan suara kecil. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa hubungan keluarga Uchiha denganku? kenapa mereka sampai...

"Tentu saja ada Naruto, kau adalah wadah dari Uchiha Sasuke, adikku."

Aku menatap Itachi-san dengan tidak percaya. A, apa tadi katanya?

"Kami... menyebut raga sementara yang di gunakan roh keluarga Kami adalah... 'wadah' dan kau adalah Wadahnya Sasuke. Roh Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NORMAL POV.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa langsung mendongak ke sampingnya. Menatap Sai yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sai langsung duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap iris emerald itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sebentar lagi semua ini pasti selesai," ucap Sai lembut. Sakura menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Belum. AKu belum merasa ini selesai sebelum-" Sakura terdiam. Iris Emeraldnya terbelalak begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Sai, menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. Menghentikan ucapan yang akan terucap dari bibir itu.

"Sudah kubilang, semua ini sebentar lagi pasti selesai. Dan semua ini, bukan karena salahmu Sakura-chan," ucap Sai. Ditatapnya Iris emerald indah itu dengan lembut. Sakura menunduk. sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengatakn hal serupa kepadanya? Ino, Itachi dan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama. Sakura manggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sai. Dengan sigap Sai langsung merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan hati-hati seolah Sakura adalah kristal mahal yang akan hancur bila ia sedikit saja ceroboh.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan...," ucap Sai lembut saat mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari tubuh yang di peluknya. "Percayakan semuanya kepada Namikaze, sekarang hanya dialah harapan kita satu-satunya."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Apa... maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto dengan _syock_. Iris Safire itu menatap sosok yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Mendengar hal itu... Mendengar bahwa roh Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalam tubuhnya mau tidak mau membuat kepala Naruto mulai terasa pusing. Bagai mana bisa? Bagai mana bisa ternyata Naruto menjadi Wadahnya Sasuke!?

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini hanyalah 10:1 di keluarga kami-Uchiha? Dan... ternyata Sasuke menjadi 1 dari 10 itu. Kami atau bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengetahui hal itu. Kami baru mengetahui kekuatan itu berada di tubuh Sasuke sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan ketika... mencoba menolong Sakura dari tabrakan mobil."

Itachi terdiam saat mengatakannya. Mau tidak mau ia jadi teringat di malam itu. Saat ia mendapatkan telfon dari rumah sakit. Itachi ingat, betapa ia sangat panik dan khawatir saat mengetahui adiknya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Itachi menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Tidak... Saat ini ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto. Ya, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya agar semua ini selesai. Agar Sasuke kembali lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya," jawab Itachi. "Saat itu Sakura tengah mengantar file kerja Sasuke yang tertinggal di rumah, tapi karena hari sudah malam, Sasuke berniat mengantar Sakura begitu _meeting_nya selesai. Namun... saat Sakura hendak menyebrang jalan meninggalkan Sasuke karena ia menolak tawaran itu, terjadi kecelakaan itu. Sasuke yang berada di dekat Sakura sempat menyelamatkan Sakura, namun tidak dengan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri," jelas Itachi.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat itu... Ia menunduk. Entah bagai mana dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke... mau mengantar Sakura pulang? Dan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Sakura? Ah... pantas saja Sakura selalu terlihat seperti itu. Ia sepertinya begitu menjaga Sasuke. Mereka sudah pasti sepasang kekasih bukan? Bukankah mereka serasi?

"Sejak itu Sasuke tidak pernah sadarkan diri," ucap Itachi. Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Menatap Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Perasaan... yang entah bagai mana benar-benar mengganggunya. "Menurut Dokter, cedera yang di alami Sasuke tidaklah parah. Tidak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuh Sasuke ataupun gangguan di otaknya yang membuatnya akan koma. Namun... Sasuke tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan di saat seluruh cedera di tubuhnya sembuh. Ia tidak pernah sadar. Hingga akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah melakukannya. Mengeluarkan rohnya dari raganya."

Itachi terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto yang balas menatapnya. Naruto menarik nafas, lalu menunduk. Menatap cappucchinonya yang mulai dingin. Dengan lesu Naruto mengaduk-aduk cappucchinonya. Kepalnya terasa berputar sekarang sama halnya dengan Cappucchino yang diaduknya. Hal ini entah bagai mana terasa benar-benar berat untuknya.

"Kenapa... aku di jadikan wadah Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Kenapa ia yang tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke harus menjadi wadah Sasuke? Kenapa ia menjadi wadahnya Sasuke?

"Seseorang... dapat menjadi wadah hanya karena 2 alasan Naruto. Pertama, karena orang itu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Uchiha dan yang kedua, karena Wadah itu sendiri memiliki ketertarikan dengan roh Uchiha," jelas Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya dan bahkan aku yakin aku tidak pernah menjadi keturunan ataupun keluarga Uchiha," sangkal Naruto. Ia benar-benar lesu. Entah bagai mana sekarang semua itu terasa tidak penting lagi. Satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke kekasih Sakura. Aah... kenapa ia begitu merasa sedih mengetahui hal ini? Hal ini benar-benar-

"Ya," setuju Itachi "Namun Sasuke mengenalmu. Sepertinya adikku tertarik denganmu, Naruto."

Deg!

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya mendengar hal itu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Wajahnya terasa panas dan... entah bagai mana ia merasa benar-benar senang mendengar hal itu. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"A, Apa maksudnya itu Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto. Mencoba untuk meluruskan apa yang baru saja Itachi katakan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti... Aku sudah menyelidikimu, dan mencari beberapa data pribadi adikku," ucap Itachi. Naruto menggerutkan keningnya mendengarnya. Menyelidikinya? jadi Itachi menyelidikinya selama ini? "Hasilnya... sangat mengejutkanku."

"Tolong... jelaskan lebih detail Itachi-san," pinta Naruto. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencampuri privasi adikku lebih dari ini," tolak Itachi. "Kau hanya perlu tahu satu hal yang pasti Naruto. Saat ini, kau adalah wadah Sasuke. Dan... nyawamu dan nyawanya berada dalam bahaya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi. Itachi benar-benar membuatnya merasakan hari penuh kejutan. Tentu saja, dalam artian lain. Dan kali ini... Itachi sukses membuatnya bingung entah untuk yang keberepa kalinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Bagai manapun, Roh memerlukan raga untuk tempatnya. Dan Roh Sasuke... sudah terlalu lama keluar dari raganya. Bila lebih lama dari ini, Sasuke akan meninggal," jelas Itachi.  
Naruto mengigit bibir bawanya mendengar hal itu. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh kembali.

"Apa... apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sasuke kembali ke tubuhnya?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak mau Sasuke meninggal. Tidak. jangan... jangan sampai Sasuke meninggal. Bila itu terjadi... Sungguh, Naruto tidak mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Karna bagai manapun, Sasuke berada di dalam tubuhnya saat ini... dan ia tidak bisa kembali. Secara tidak langsung meninggalnya Sasuke akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ya, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Kami mempunyai sebuah cermin. Cermin itu akan membantu Sasuke keluar dari tubuhmu dan kembali lagi ke tubuhnya. Kau hanya perlu berdiri di cermin itu dan Sasuke akan kembali ke tubuhnya," ucap Itachi. Senyuman Naruto mengembang mendengarnya.

"Semudah itukah? Kalau begitu-"

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto," sela Itachi. "Mudah untuk berdiri di depan cermin itu bila di dalam tubuhmu tidak ada roh seorang Uchiha. Berdiri di depan cermin itu, sama seperti mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Tentu saja roh Sasuke akan kembali ke tubuhnya bila kau berdiri di cermin itu, namun bisa jadi rohmupun akan keluar dan takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke tubuhmu. Dengan kata lain kau akan meninggal."

"Ja, jadi... bagai mana caranya aku..." Naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tidak sanggub untuk mengatakan 'bagai mana caranya agar dia tidak mati?'. Memikirkan hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto takut. Perutnya mulai terasa bergeliat aneh setiap kali memikirkan kata-kata itu.

"Mulai dari besok, selama 1 Minggu aku akan melatij fisikmu. Untuk melakukannya, agar nyawamu tetap selamat, kau harus berada dalam keadaan sehat. Sangat sehat. Kau mau kulatih Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku mau Itchi-san," jawab Naruto langsung. Ada kemungkinan dia dapat menolong Sasuke. Kesempatan, takkan dilewatklan Naruto. Ya, dia seudah bertekat. Kali ini, dia akan menyelamatkan Sasuke... dan juga nyawanya sendiri.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Tok. Tok. Tok.

terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar kamar itu. Kyuubi yang masih berada di dalam selimutnya menggerang jengkel dengan suara kecil yang mengusik tidurnya. Udara dingin di pagi hari benar-benar membuatnya malas untuk bangun, terlebih sekarang sedang musim dingin. Benar-benar membuatnya menjadi malas untuk keluar dari tempat hangat di dalam selimut itu.

"Kyuu... bangun! Kau bilang ada kuliah pagi hari ini bukan?" ucap Kushina. Dia agak berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi. Yah... berbeda dengan Naruto. Kyuubi lebih muda dibangunkan. Hanya dengan suara kecil saja, Kyuubi akan langsung terbangun. Dan Kushina yakin, anak sulungnya ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya... aku sudah bangun," geram Kyuubi sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia agak jengkel bila harus di bangunkan di pagi hari. Tentu saja, bila tidk mengingat jadwal Kuliahnya hari ini, Kyuubi akan terus tidur sampai jam 12 sekalipun. Mau di apakan lagi? Kyuubi benar-benar susah tidur. Hanya dengan suara kecil, itu akan membuatnya langsung terbangun. Akhirnya, dengan membawa handuk yang di gantungkan di pundaknya, Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Langkah Kyuubi langsung terhenti begitu selangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat Kaasannya tengah bingung menatap kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Naruto pergi duluan," ucap Kyuubi sebelum Kushina bertanya. "Jangan tanyakan aku dia pergi ke mana. Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Kushina. Ia harus segera ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja bukan untuk mandi, tetapi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Mandi di musim dingin merupakan hal tabu bagi seorang Namikaze Kyuubi.

Kushina menggerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. Naruto sudah berangkat duluan? Bahkan sebelkum ia dan suaminya-Namikaze Minato-bangun. Dengan bingung ia melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto. Senyuman terukir di bibir Kushina begitu melihat kamar anak bungsunya rapi. Tidak berantakan sama sekali seperti biasanya.

"Yah... Sudahlah, sepertinya memang masanya," ucap Kushina kemudian, lalu langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Menuju dapur, tempat keluarga kecilnya akan menikmati sarapan bersama.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

chapt 5 hadir _

oala... makin lama makin berat aj ni isi cerita, ak gk nyangkaklo bkl jd seberat ini . "

yah... tpi yg jls, ak bnr" berterimakasih tuk smua yg udh baik bngt nunggu chapt ini update! m(_ _)m

baiklah... sekali lagi saya mohon RnRny m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

_terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk dari luar kamar itu. Kyuubi yang masih berada di dalam selimutnya menggerang jengkel dengan suara kecil yang mengusik tidurnya. Udara dingin di pagi hari benar-benar membuatnya malas untuk bangun, terlebih sekarang sedang musim dingin. Benar-benar membuatnya menjadi malas untuk keluar dari tempat hangat di dalam selimut itu._

_"Kyuu... bangun! Kau bilang ada kuliah pagi hari ini bukan?" ucap Kushina. Dia agak berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi. Yah... berbeda dengan Naruto. Kyuubi lebih muda dibangunkan. Hanya dengan suara kecil saja, Kyuubi akan langsung terbangun. Dan Kushina yakin, anak sulungnya ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya._

_"Iya... aku sudah bangun," geram Kyuubi sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia agak jengkel bila harus di bangunkan di pagi hari. Tentu saja, bila tidk mengingat jadwal Kuliahnya hari ini, Kyuubi akan terus tidur sampai jam 12 sekalipun. Mau di apakan lagi? Kyuubi benar-benar susah tidur. Hanya dengan suara kecil, itu akan membuatnya langsung terbangun. Akhirnya, dengan membawa handuk yang di gantungkan di pundaknya, Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya._

_Langkah Kyuubi langsung terhenti begitu selangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat Kaasannya tengah bingung menatap kamar Naruto yang terbuka. Kyuubi menghela nafas._

_"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Naruto pergi duluan," ucap Kyuubi sebelum Kushina bertanya. "Jangan tanyakan aku dia pergi ke mana. Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan Kushina. Ia harus segera ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja bukan untuk mandi, tetapi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Mandi di musim dingin merupakan hal tabu bagi seorang Namikaze Kyuubi._

_Kushina menggerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. Naruto sudah berangkat duluan? Bahkan sebelkum ia dan suaminya-Namikaze Minato-bangun. Dengan bingung ia melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto. Senyuman terukir di bibir Kushina begitu melihat kamar anak bungsunya rapi. Tidak berantakan sama sekali seperti biasanya._

_"Yah... Sudahlah, sepertinya memang masanya," ucap Kushina kemudian, lalu langsung menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Menuju dapur, tempat keluarga kecilnya akan menikmati sarapan bersama._

* * *

.

.

.

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Manik emerald itu menatap orang yang duduk di depannya. Terlihat si pemilik rambut blonde yang tengah tertidur pulas di balik bukunya. Gaara menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar kaget saat mendapati Naruto tidak datang terlambat ke sekolah. Yah, itu bagus. Tandanya Naruto sudah bisa bangun lebih pagi dan jadi tidak perlu kena hukuman. Namun... melihat Naruto yang tertidur sekarang, mau tidak mau membuat Gaara menghela nafas bera. Tetap saja, cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan tetap kena hukuman.

Duk!

Gaara langsung menendang bangku Naruto. Mencoba membangunkan si tukang tidur itu. Sayang, tendangan Gaara tidaklah berarti. Naruto masih pulas tertidur dan tendangan Gaara, sukses membuat buku yang berdiri tegak sebagai pelindung Naruto jatuh. Gaara menghela nafas kembali begitu melihat Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto. Jelas, sudah melihat Naruto yang terlelap di pelajarannya.

"Namikaze Naruto!" panggil guru dengan bekas luka memanjang di hidungnya itu. Naruto tidak bereaksi mendengarnya. Padahal jelas Iruka sudah berdiri di samping meja Naruto. Iruka menghela nafas. Sudah kelewat hafal dengan tingkah anak didiknya. Ia langsung mengambil buku Bahasa Jepang milik Naruto yang terjatuh dan dengan cepat-

Beletak!

"Aduh!?"

Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan marah. Tentu saja, ia sadar kepalanya telah dipukul seseorang. Namun, begitu iris safire itu menemukan sosok Iruka yang berdiri di samping mejanya, mau tidak mau Naruto hanya dapat menunjukan cengirannya.

"E, ehehehe... O, ohayou Iruka-sensei," sapa Naruto. Iruka tidak membalas sapaan Naruto. Ia justru menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Menunjukan kekesalan sekaligus wibawanya sebagai seorang Guru.

"Aku tahu pelajaranku ini membosankan Naruto," ucap Iruka jengkel. "Tetapi lain kali, cobalah untuk meminta izin kepadaku untuk mencuci muka. Setidaknya, kau bisa menghilangkan kantukmu itu."

Naruto menelan liur begitu mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah mendengar hal itu dari guru favoritnya. Tentu saja, Naruto sangat suka pelajaran dari Iruka. Pelajaran Seni. Walau kali ini mereka sedang tidak praktek di ruang Seni, namun Naruto tetap menyukai cara mengajar Iruka-Sensei.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Iruka-sensei!" sangkal Naruto. "Pelajaran Iruka-Sensei sangat-"

"Jangan banyak bicara," sela Iruka. "Sekarang juga kau cepat cuci mukamu dan jangan tertidur lagi di kelasku, Naruto!" ucap Iruka tegas. Naruto tergelak mendengarnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Hey, kira-kira ada PR tidak dari Kurenai-Sensei?" tanya Kiba sambil memakan bentonya. Ia duduk diantara Naruto dan Gaara di bawah pohon yang rindang. Kali ini, mereka menjadikan taman belakang sekolah yang sepi menjadi tempat makan siang mereka.

"Kurasa ada," jawab Gaara kemudian.

"Masa'?" ucap Naruto setelah menelan ramen yang berada di mulutny. Bila ia berbicara sambil makan, Gaara akan langsung memukulnya. Naruto sedang tidak ingin mencari perkara dengan penggila kebersihan itu sekarang. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah tugas membuat benda 3 dimensi. Segi 8 atau segi-"

"Aaaakkkhhhh! aku lupa kalau ada tugas itu!" geram Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan cup ramennya yang sudah kosong ke rerumputan. "Aduh... Kuso! mana mungkin sempat dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu membuatnya!"

Dengan bingung Gaara dan Kiba menatap Naruto. Alis Kiba terpaut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Sehari juga cukup kurasa," komentar Kiba. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan Naruto. Asal kau beli bahannya hari ini, dan besok kau bisa mengerjakannya seharian sepulang sekolah tanpa mengganggu jadwal tidurmu," tambahnya begitu ingat bahwa Naruto tidak datang ke sekolah dengan terlambat. Tentu saja, Kiba yakin Naruto tidur lebih awal agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Apa yang dibilang Kiba benar Naruto," setuju Gaara.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia langsung memungut cup ramennya yang kosong lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju tong sampah untuk membuangnya. Gaara dan Kiba saling pandangan begitu melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kiba bingung. Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan Naruto. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia menggerang frustasi dan bertingkah berlebihan seperti Naruto yang mereka kenal, lalu beberapa detik kemudian Naruto jadi kalem dan tanpa harus disuruh malah langsung membuang sampahnya ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Hey! Naruto, ngomong-ngomong tumben kau tidak terlambat seperti biasanya," ucap Kiba begitu Naruto mendekati mereka kembali dan duduk di tempatnya tadi. Sudah selesai dengan misinya membuang sampah pada tempatnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Iya dong! Namikaze Naruto!" ucap Naruto bangga.

Beletak!

"Aduh!?"

Kiba langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang memujimu!" geram Kiba. Naruto menggerutu mendengarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakita.

"Huh! Aku tahu itu! Jadi tidak perlu menjitakku sekuat ini kan?" gerutu Naruto.

"Ehehehe... aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati kok, jadi tenang saja," balas Kiba sambil menyeringai senang. Persimpangan langsung muncul di kepala blonde Naruto.

"Ooh... kalau begitu biarkan aku memijatmu dengan sepenuh hati juga, Tuan Inuzuka Kiba," ucap Naruto geram. Kiba tergelak mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia langsung merangkak cepat bersembunyi di belakang Gaara. "Hey! Itu curang!"

"Tidak ada peraturan dalam hal ini, aku tidak curang," elak Kiba. Dengan marah Naruto menatap Kiba, lalu manik safire yang berkilat tajam itu menatap Gaara. Menuntut keadilan dari si pemilik rambut merah itu. Gaara menghela nafas. Mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto.

Beletak!

"Aw!?" Kiba langsung memegang kepalanya yang di jitak Gaara. "Kenapa kau menjitakku!?" tanya Kiba, geram. Naruto langsung tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba begitu melihat Gaara membalas kan dendamnya.

"Ahahahaha... rasakan itu!" ejeknya.

"Urusai!" bentak Kiba, jengkel.

"Kenapa? Kan kau duluan yang menjitakku pecinta anjing!"

"Diam kau rambut duren!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," lerai Gaara. Ia sudah selesai membereskan bentonya entah sejak kapan. "Sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya kita bergegas," tambahnya. Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan pertengkaran singkat mereka. Benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan Gaara selaku orang yang paling bijaksana nan adil diantara mereka.

"BAIK!" ucap Naruto dan Kiba kompak. Mematuhi titah yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Pip.

Bruk!

Tubuh dengan di balut pakaian training tebal itu langsung ambruk di atas tanah yang tidak dibalut salju. Dengan asap kabut yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya, Naruto berbalik. Berbaring di atas tanah dengan dada naik-turun. Mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengumpulkan energi.

"Hmn... masih kurang, tetapi ini bisa dibilang bagus," ucap sosok berambut hitam dengan manik onix itu sambil menatap _stopwantc_-nya, lalu ia menatap Naruto. Senyuman langsung terukir di parasnya. "Kurasa besok pasti bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Kuharap begitu," timpal Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati udara dingin yang perlahan mulai merambati tubuhnya yang masih terasa panas. Entah berapa kali ia mengelilingi arena lari ini. Sai hanya menghitung seberapa lama Naruto sanggub berlari terus menerus tanpa berhenti, tanpa menghitung sudah seberapa jauh ia berlari. Naruto yakin, ini rekornya. Bahkan si alis tebal Rock Lee yang biasanya selalu menjadi yang tercepat dan terkuat dalam olahraga di kelasnya, akan kalah olehnya.

"Kau mau aku antar Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil berjalan mengambil air mineral yang berada di kursi pinggir arena lalu mendekati Naruto. Sai menatap sekelilingnya. Sudah sangat gelap dan udara juga semakin terasa dingin. Hanya lampu-lampu lapanganlah yang menjadi penerang mereka. Yah... beruntung keluarga Uchiha adalah pemilik tempat ini, jadi baik Sai ataupun Naruto tidak perlu merasa sebagai penyusup di arena yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk lomba jarak pendek ini.

"Tidak," tolak Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri setelah merasa cukup mengumpulkan energi. Sai langsung menyerahkan sebotol air dan diterima Naruto dengan senang hati. Ia langsung meminum habis air mineral itu.

"Aku tidak masalah bila tidak mengantarmu, tetapi jarak dari sini ke rumahmu sangat jauh Naruto," ucap Sai. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Ia langsung sadar bahwa memang jarak tempat ini dari rumahnya sangatlah jauh. Terlebih ia tidak tahu jalan pulang! "Aku takut nanti saat diperjalanan kau akan-"

"Jam berapa ini!?" sela Naruto. Ia langsung berlari menuju tasnya yang berada di atas bangku dengan panik. Dengan bingung, Sai menatap Naruto yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Jam 19.30, kenapa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Apa!?" pekik Naruto kaget. Dengan panik akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan ponselnya di antara buku-buku pelajarannya. Ponselnya mati. Naruto menelan liurnya sendiri begitu mengingat bahwa ialah yang mematikan ponselnya sendiri. _Mati aku_, batinnya ngeri begitu mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Drrrrttttttt...

Ponsel Naruto langsung tidak berhenti bergetar begitu 15 SMS masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan panik, Naruto langsung membaca semua pesan singkat itu. Semuanya dari Kiba dan Gaara. Dan isi pesan itu semuanya sama. Menanyakan dimana keberadaannya dan memberi tahu bahwa... Namikaze Kyuubi telah mencarinya sejak jam 5 sore tadi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sai bingung. Naruto langsung menoleh menatap Sai, menatap orang yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"S, Sai... tolong aku..."

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NARUTO POV**

**.**

Aku memandang ke luar jendela dengan gelisah. Di luar gelap dan semuanya terlihat samar karena Sai saat ini sedang mengebut. Ia melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan sangat cepat. Sejauh mata memandang, memang tidak ada polisi, jadi bukan hal yang harus aku khawatirkan. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri begitu melihat pantulan wajahku di kaca mobil. Lalu aku menunduk, memandang ponsel yang berada di pangkuanku.

Ponselku mati. Kali ini bukan aku yang sengaja mematikannya, melainkan karena memang habis batrai. Memang salahku sih... kenapa semalam benar-benar lupa menchargenya. Aku menghela nafas. Dapat aku bayangkan wajah Kyuu-nii yang marah. Iris Rubinya yang merah pasti akan terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Kau gelisah sekali Naruto," ucap Sai tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatap Sai. Sama seperti biasa, ia menyuguhkan senyumannya. Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap ke depan kembali.

"Kyuu-nii akan memarahiku," ucapku. Ugh! mengucapkan itu... benar-benar sukses membuatku merasa ngeri sendiri! Apa yang akan Kyuu-nii lakukan saat aku sampai di rumah nanti!? Aku menelan liurku. Aku yakin... dia akan membuang semua persediaan ramenku. NOOOOOOOO...!

"Namikaze Kyuubi?" tebak Sai. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, Itu nama Kyuu-nii-eh? loh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kukira Itachi-san sudah mengatakannya kepadamu. Kami menyelidikimu Naruto," jawab Sai geli. Aku menggerutkan keningku mendengarnya. Ah ya... tentu saja. Tentu saja Itachi-san sudah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. "kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang akan Kyuubi lakukan kepadamu? Hey! Kau'kan sudah SMA, laki-laki pula," lanjut Sai.

"Aaakkhhh! jangan tanyakan itu!" geramku sambil menyandarkan punggungku di kursi. "Dia itu Niichan paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku miliki! Iseng! Selalu punya niat jahat! Jelek! menyebalkan! Aaaakkkhhhh!"

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Dan sekarang matilah aku! Mana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa Ramen! Yah... walau Itachi-san bilang aku harus mengurangi jatah makan Ramenku... maksimal 1 cup sehari, tapi tetap saja! Kalau sampai persediaan ramenku di buang... TIIDAAAAKKKKK! Aku benar-benar bisa nangis darah karenanya!

"Ahahaha... tapi bagai manapun dia Niichanmu," timpal Sai. Aku menggerutu mendengarnya. "Kau jadi agak mirip dengan Sasuke ya, Sasuke juga sama sepertimu. Suka sekali marah dengan Itachi-san dan menganggab Itachi-san menyebalkan."

Aku langsung menatap Sai begitu mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa tadi?" tanyaku. Sasuke? Aku mirip Sasuke?

"Hmn... ya," jawab Sai. "Kira-kira seperti itu. Mungkin... sedikit mirip. Tapi pada dasaranya, hampir semua orang yang mempunyai Niichan menganggab Niichan mereka menyebalkan bukan?" jelas Sai. Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Entah bagai mana tadi aku benar-benar... merasa senang saat Sai mengatakan aku agak mirip Sasuke.

"Oh ya, umn... Sasuke dan Haruno itu... cocok ya, mereka serasi. si Cantik dan si Tampan," ucapku begitu teringat cerita Itachi-san. Ah ya, mereka memang sangat serasi bukan? Aku meremas ponselku. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak dan bergemuruh kembali. Rasanya... benar-benar sakit.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti mereka pacaran saja Naruto," ucap Sai dengan nada heran. Dengan bingung aku menatap Sai. Ia masih fokus menatap kedepan. Berkonsentrasi dengan acara mengemudinya.

"Loh? Bukannya Haruno dan Sasuke... umn, mereka pacaran?" tanyaku. Entah bagai mana mengucapkan kata 'Pacaran' terasa berat untukku. Sai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. "Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pacaran."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku begitu mendengarnya. Entah bagai mana aku benar-benar merasa senang mendengar hal itu.

"Oh ya! Terus kenapa Haruno..." aku sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kenapa dia dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tebak Sai. Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Sai tersenyum. "Karena rumah Sakura bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga utama Uchiha. Apa lagi Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman semasa kecil, itu sebabnya mereka dekat," jelas Sai.

"Oh..." gumamku. Aku benar-benar merasa lega mendengarnya. Mengetahui bahwa Haruno dan Sasuke tidak pacaran... haah, benar-benar membuatku lega. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. Saat Haruno menahanku untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke. Aku menggerutkan kening begitu mengingatnya. Tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang terdengar sangat protektif kepada Sasuke.

"Umn... Sai, boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin... Haruno tidak memperbolehkanku mendekati Sasuke?" tanyaku. Sai terlihat bingung mendengarnya.

"Apakah Itachi-san tidak menjelaskannya kepadamu?" tanya balik Sai. Aku menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku yakin kemarin saat menjelaskan, Itachi-san tidak menjelaskanku tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Yah... baiklah," ucap Sai. "Kau tahu Naruto? Roh dan raga itu adalah sebuah kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan seseorang, itu sebabnya... umn, bisa dibilang, bila kau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, secara tidak langsung roh Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuhmu akan keluar... bersama dengan rohmu juga. Kau bisa meninggal ditempat bila terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke."

Dengan tidak percaya aku menatap Sai. Aku menelan liurku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ngeri dan merinding mendengarnya. Benar-benar tidak lucu bila aku harus langsung meninggal begitu pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke. Sangat-sangat tidak lucu. Entah bagaimana itu terdengar dramatis.

"Oh ya Naruto, soal Niichanmu, nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Sai tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Aku langsung menepuk keningku sendiri begitu mengingat masalah utamaku hari ini.

"Benar juga!" ucapku. Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuu-nii nanti saat aku pulang!? Oh! Ya ampun... aku tidak mempermasalahkan Kaasan ataupun Tousan, mereka tidak pernah melarangku mau pulang jam berapa asal memberikan kabar aku dimana tapi-eh!? GYAAAAAAA! Aku benar-benar lupa memberi tahu Kaasan dan Tousan aku dimana! Matilah aku! Semua persediaan ramenku kali ini benar-benar akan di buang!

"Huwaaaaa! Sai! Kumohon! Tolong aku nanti saat di rumah!" rengekku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kaasan dan Kyuu-nii bersatu untuk menghakimiku. Untuk Tousan... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apakah dia akan marah atau hanya tersenyum.

"Iya... tenang saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya ke keluargamu kok Naruto. Aku akan menolongmu," ucap Sai menenangkan. Dengan mata berbinar-binar aku langsung menatap Sai. Oh! sekarang ia terlihat memiliki sepasang sayap putih! Ya! Sai si Malaikat Penyelamatku!

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NORMAL POV.**

**.**

Sosok tegab dengan mengenakan syal dan jaket tebal itu berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Rambutnya yang merah berantakan terlihat di sela-sela topi hitam rajutannya. Iris Rubynya menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah gelap dengan perasaan jengkel sekaligus khawatir. Terlihat kabut tipis yang keluar dari nafasnya.

"Kuso! Awas saja kalau si bocah itu pulang! Akan kubuang semua persediaan Ramennya!" gerutu Kyuubi sambil menendang tumpukan salju yang ia injak. Sungguh, menunggu Naruto di depan pagar rumahnya selama 3 jam benar-benar hal yang paling membuatnya marah! Ah... seandainya Kyuubi tahu dimana Naruto, tentu saja. Tepat jam 5 sore ia akan langsung tancap gas menyeret Naruto untuk pulang. Terlebih di cuaca sedingin ini!

Brruummm...

Kyuubi langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara mobil. Terlihat sebuah mobil BMW M3 berwarna hitam melaju pelan menuju arahnya. Kyuubi menghela nafas. Tidak memperdulikan mobil mewah itu. Namun, begitu mobil itu berhenti tepat di depannya, alis Kyuubi terpaut. Bingung kenapa mobil mewah ini berhenti di depannya.

Ceklek.

Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Kyuubi semakin bingung melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Dengan rambut hitam dan iris onixnya... Kyuubi langsung tahu bawah orang ini pasti dari keluarga Uchiha. Kyuubi jadi ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia jadi harus menjemput Naruto di rumah sakit karena mendapat telfon Naruto jatuh dari tangga dan masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung saat itu Naruto dibolehkan langsung pulang karena cederanya tidak parah. Dan saat itu... ada seorang Uchiha di kamar pasien Naruto.

"Hai," sapa pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa Uchiha datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Kyuubi sinis. Dengan tajam ia menatap Sai. Tidak perduli bahwa ia tidak mengenal sosok di depannya itu. Senyuman Sai mengembang mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan ucapan sinis seperti itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sai-"

"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, Uchiha. Aku bertanya kenapa kau berada di sini," sela Kyuubi. Mempertegas ucapannya. Sai menghela nafas mendengarnya. Jelas, menghadapi seorang Namikaze Kyuubi benar-benar harus dengan kesabaran ekstra.

"Saya datang untuk mengantar adik Anda," jawab Sai kemudian. Tetap mempertahankan senyuman andalannya. Kyuubi menggerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban Sai. Iris Rubynya langsung memandang ke dalam mobil Sai. Mencoba mencari keberadaan adik bungsunya. Lalu, pintu mobil itu terbuka di sisi lain. Menampakkan sosok berambut blonde yang dengan takut-takut, keluar dari dalam mobil.

"K, Kyuu-nii..." sapa Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia sudah pasrah, bahwa persediaan ramennya akan dibuang semua oleh Niichannya. Rubi itu terbelalak begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil Sai. Terlebih Naruto masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya!

Dada Kyuubi terasa bergemuruh. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Kemana adiknya sampai malam seperti ini!? Jadi Naruto pergi dari pulang sekolah dengan pemuda Uchiha ini!? Apa yang dilakukan adiknya sampai semalam ini!? Sungguh, sekarang, Namikaze Kyuubi benar-benar marah dengan adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Na. Mi. Ka. Ze. Na. Ru. To..." panggil Kyuubi dengan geram. "Kau harus menerima hukuman."

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Chapt 6 hadir! ~"~

menulis ini bnr" harus menahan rsa sakit d tengkuk n kakiku berkat kecerobohanku sendiri _ _"

tapi untunglah chapt ini selesai lebih cepat... ne, sebelumnya gomen klo masih ada typo, aku udah usahain biar gk ad typo kok! semoga klini juga gk ad... n semoga chapt selanjutnya selesai lebih cepat juga /\

baiklah, langsung saja, mohon RnR-nya! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_"Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, Uchiha. Aku bertanya kenapa kau berada di sini," sela Kyuubi. Mempertegas ucapannya. Sai menghela nafas mendengarnya. Jelas, menghadapi seorang Namikaze Kyuubi benar-benar harus dengan kesabaran ekstra._

_"Saya datang untuk mengantar adik Anda," jawab Sai kemudian. Tetap mempertahankan senyuman andalannya. Kyuubi menggerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban Sai. Iris Rubynya langsung memandang ke dalam mobil Sai. Mencoba mencari keberadaan adik bungsunya. Lalu, pintu mobil itu terbuka di sisi lain. Menampakkan sosok berambut blonde yang dengan takut-takut, keluar dari dalam mobil._

_"K, Kyuu-nii..." sapa Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia sudah pasrah, bahwa persediaan ramennya akan dibuang semua oleh Niichannya. Rubi itu terbelalak begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil Sai. Terlebih Naruto masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya!_

_Dada Kyuubi terasa bergemuruh. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Kemana adiknya sampai malam seperti ini!? Jadi Naruto pergi dari pulang sekolah dengan pemuda Uchiha ini!? Apa yang dilakukan adiknya sampai semalam ini!? Sungguh, sekarang, Namikaze Kyuubi benar-benar marah dengan adik semata wayangnya ini._

_"Na. Mi. Ka. Ze. Na. Ru. To..." panggil Kyuubi dengan geram. "Kau harus menerima hukuman."_

* * *

.

.

.

**MIRROR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru**  
**

Rate: T

Genre: Supernatural, Romance

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...**

.

.

.

* * *

**NARUTO POV.**

**.  
**

Glek!

Aku menelan liurku begitu mendengar kata-kata mematikan itu dari mulut Kyuu-nii. Dengan kaki yang terasa berat aku melangkah mendekati Kyuu-nii yang sudah memandangku dengan rubynya yang berkilat tajam. Dan dengan gerakan cepat-yang tidak bisa aku hindari-Kyuu-nii langsung menjewer kupingku.

"Awawawawa! Aduh! Ampun Kyuu-nii!" rintihku sambil mencoba melepaskan kupingku yang langsung terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Ampun katamu hem?" geram Kyuu-nii. Ia langsung menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam halaman rumah dengan menarik kupingku. "Aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam dan kau dengan mudah bilang ampun!?"

"Sa, sakit Kyuu-nii, sakit! Aduh! Pelan-pelan!"

Kyuu-nii langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Aku langsung bernafas lega karena kupingku akhirnya tidak lagi ditari-tarik. Aku yakin, berkat Kyuu-nii, kupingku akan memanjang bila ditarik-tarik seperti itu terus. Tapi rasanya tetap saja sakit dan perih! Aku yakin sekali kalau sekarang kupingku sudah sangat merah berkat jari-jari Kyuu-nii yang kuat.

"Apa katamu bocah?"

Eh?

Kyuu-nii langsung melepaskan jewerannya di kupingku. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tergelak begitu melihat kedutan dan persimpangan di kepalanya. Dengan horror aku menatapnya. A, a, apa yang salah denganku!?

"Kau memerintahku bocah? Hem?"

Glek!

"Ti, tidak Kyuu-nii!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan wajahku, Bocah!"

Beletak!

"Aw!?

Aku langsung memegang kepalaku yang di jitak Kyuu-nii. Aduh... sudah berapa kali hari ini aku kena jitak? Hey! Bukan salahku kalau aku berteriak di wajahnya kan? Kyuu-nii yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku! Bukan salahku!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut Kyuu?"

Deg!

Aku dan Kyuu-nii langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Kaasan berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap Kyuu-nii lalu menatapku. Aku tergelak begitu melihat alis Kaasan terpaut memandangku. Persimpangan langsung muncul di kepalanya. Rambut merahnya langsung terlihat berkibar bagaikan api yang membara. Ba, BAHAYA!

"SAAAAIIIIIII...! _Help me_!" teriakku lalu langsung berbalik dan bersembunyi di belakang Sai sebelum Kyuu-nii sempat mencegahku kabur. Kakiku terasa lemas melihat sosok duo monster yang menatapku intens dari belakang tubuh Sai. Huwaaaa! Kami-sama! Tolong aku!

"Siapa dia? **Naruto**?" tanya Kaasan sambil menatap Sai. Aku menelan liurku mendengar penekanan namaku di sebut. Kaasan benar-benar marah. Lalu mata Kaasan menatapku. Seketika aku langsung merinding begitu merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat gelap dipancarkannya _special_ buatku. Hiiiii...

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sai," ucap Sai sopan. Ia langsung membungkuk ke arah Kaasan. Memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa takut dengan hawa membunuh Kaasan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar salut dengan Sai yang masih bisa memasang senyumannya di depan Kaasan yang sedang monster mode.

"Ha? Uchiha?" gumam Kaasan bingung. Kyuu-nii langsung mendekati Kaasan begitu melihat tatapan bingung Kaasan. Ia langsung membisikkan sesutu ke Kaasan. U, uh... aku yakin. Apapun yang Kyuu-nii beritahu, pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk. Dan... terang saja. Sesudah membisikkan sesuatu itu, Kyuu-nii langsung menyeringai kearahku. Hiiiii... apa yang Kyuu-nii katakan ke Kaasan?

"Oh... jdi kau yang membawa anakku samapi pulang larut seperti ini, hem?" ucap Kaasan dengan suara rendah. Aku tergelak mendengarnya.

"Bu, bukan Kaasan! Sai hanya-"

"Kau menyukainya Naruto? Sekarang kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki ya?" ucap Kaasan sambil menatapku.

Eh?

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Baik aku ataupun Kyuu-nii dan Sai terlihat syock mendengar ucapan Kaasan. Apa tadi kata Kaasan? Aku menyukai Sai? aku BERPCARAN DENGAN SAI!?

"Aku tidak-"

"Mana mungkin Naruto berpacaran dengan laki-laki berwajah besi ini, Kaasan!" sela Kyuu-nii. Ia terlihat marah dengan ucapan Kaasan. Kaasan menatap Kyuu-nii. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu menatap aku dan Sai dengan angkuh.

"Naruto... Kaasan tidak pernah mengajrimu untuk menyukai sesamamu," ucap Kaasan dingin. "Walau di negara ini membolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis, namun Kaasan tetap saja menginginkan seorang cucu. Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa-"

"Kushina-chan," seseorang langsung memotong ucapakn Kaasan. terlihat laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru saphire menepuk bahu Kaasan dari belakang. Mataku langsung berbinar melihatnya. Tousan!

"Sekarang sudah malam dan lagi udara juga sangat dingin. Bagai mana bila kita mendengarkan penjelasan dari tamu kita di dalam saja? Besok Naruto masih harus sekolah bukan? Kyuu juga masih ada kuliah siang besok," ucap Tousan dengan lembut namun penuh kebijaksanaan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya kami semua masuk ke dalam rumah sesuai dengan saran Tousan. Dapat aku rasakan kehangatan rumah begitu melangkah menginjak lantai rumahku. Dan dapat kulihat wajah kesal Kyuu-nii saat melangkah memasuki rumah. Yah... walau memasuki rumah tetap saja. Ujung-ujungnya juga... pasti aku akan di introgasi layaknya penjahat. Haah...

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengaduk segelas teh yang di buatnya. Ia di suruh untuk membuatkan teh untuk semuanya sementara Kyuubi, Kushina dan Minato mendengarkan penjelasan Sai. Mau tidak mau ini sungguh membuatnya jengkel. Bukankah ia yang seharusnya duduk di ruang tamu dan ikut menambahkan penjelasan Sai? Yah... siapa tahu akan ada penjelasan baru untuknya. Tetapi memang dasar Kyuubi licik, ia memanfaatkan jabatan sebagai kakak dan memerintah si anak bungsu untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Dan tentu saja. Naruto tidak mungkin berani menolak bila masih ingin hidup tenang.

"Jadi Uchiha Sasuke berada di dalam tubuh Naruto?"

DEG!

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak memasuki ruang tamu. Di tangannya sudah ada 5 gelas teh hangat dengan beralaskan nampan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu. _Aduh... mendengar nama Sasuke di panggil Kyuu-nii saja jantungku sudah bereaksi, apa lagi nanti di dalam._ Batin Naruto ngeri.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. mencoba menjernihkan akal sehatnya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ya, bukankah dia dan Sasuke sama-sama laki-laki? Dan lagi... ah, mungkin saja jantungnya bereaksi karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Sasuke. Ya, yang bereaksi adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Naruto menggerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Bila jantungnya bereaksi karena itu... adalah Sasuke, bukankah berarti dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi semakin menyatu?

Glek!

Naruto menelan liurnya. Ia jadi merasa sangat ngeri begitu memikirkannya.

"Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah, ini minumannya Tousan!" ucap Naruto panik saat melihat Minato sudah berada di depannya. Dengan bingung Minato menatap Naruto. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh kening anak bungsunya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Namun... yah, perkiraan Minato memang tepat. Suhu tubuh Naruto lebih hangat ketimbang biasanya.

"Biar Tousan yang membawanya," ucap Minato sambil mengambil nampan yang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Aku bisa-"

"Sebaiknya kau ke dapur dan makan makan malammu, lalu segera ke atas dan tidur. Tousan tidak mau kau jadi semakin sakit," ucap Minato lembut. Naruto memandang Tousannya dengan bingung. Ia tidak merasa sakit. Yah... walau kepalanya memang terasa agak pusing dan badannya agak kedinginan, namun selain itu, ia merasa sehat.

"Tapi nanti aku-"

"Turuti saja Naruto. Kau istirahatlah," sela Minato lalu meninggalkan Naruto sambil membawa nampan yang berisi teh. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu melihat Tousannya sudah memasuki ruang tamu kembali. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil melangkah menuju dapur untuk makan malam. Memikirkan kata makan malam saja perut Naruto langsung berbunyi. Mau tidak mau ia merasa agak bersyukur dengan titah yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Tapi itu tehku... setidaknya tinggalkan untukku," gumam Naruto tidak rela sambil duduk di kursi dan mulai menatap makanan yang ada di atas meja. Naruto menghela nafas lalu mulai melahap makan malamnya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat teh hangat yang mengeluarkan uap mengepul itu. Ia masih ingat dengan aromanya yang... Ah, sungguh, Naruto benar-benar tidak rela dengan teh hangatnya yang di bawa Minato ke ruang tamu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya agak mual setelah menyantap beberapa suap makan malamnya. Kepalanya juga agak pusing dan ia berkeringat dingin. Baiklah... _mood_nya untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya sudah benar-benar hilang. Ia tidak mau muntah dan menjadi pusat perhatian lagi karena sakit. Benar kata Minato. Ia harus beristirahat.

Ahirnya dengan agak gontai dan menahan tubuh yang benar-benar terasa berat, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan dapur tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Berharap besok ia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Sosok berambut pirang berantakan itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi cermin. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat cermin-cermin dan pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin itu mau tidak mau membuat kepalanya agak pusing. Dengan agak menyipitkan matanya, Naruto berjalan melewati cermin-cermin yang ternyata membentuk sebuah labirin itu.

"Ck, di mana jalan keluarnya?" geram Naruto. Ia benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Ia sudah berjalan melewati cermin-cermin itu namun dari tadi yang ia dapati hanya jalan buntu atau bahkan lorong ke tempat lain yang berkelok lagi. Ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih tempat ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di tempat yang penuh cermin ini!

Glek!

Naruto menelan liurnya. Ia mulai berfikir bahwa tempat ini tempat yang angker. Bisa jadi kan ada hantu atau setan atau sejenisnya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam cermin dan mengambil jiwanya? Hiiiii...

Puk!

Sesuatu langsung menyentuh bahu Naruto.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Bruk!

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Naruto langsung jatuh ke atas lantai keramik dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sosok yang berdiri di belakang Naruto itu menggerutkan alisnya. Manik onixnya menatap pemuda yang baru saja ia tepuk bahunya dengan pandangan aneh. Rambut blue darknya agak berpendar redup di ruangan penuh cermin itu.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan bingung sambil berjongkok dan mulai berusaha membangunkan Naruto.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia memegang kening Naruto. Masih panas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengompres Naruto kembali. Dengan lesu Kushina menatap Minato yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kasur sambil menatap Kushina dan Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Naruto belum bangun juga? Ini sudah lebih dari jam 10 pagi," ucap Minato khawatir. Ia menatap arlojinya. Hari ini ia tidak jadi pergi ke kantor saat tadi tiba-tiba melihat Kushina yang panik menyiapkan baskom dan handuk kecil untuk Naruto. Naruto demam sangat tinggi. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Kushina cemas karena Naruto sangat jarang sakit. Dan biasanya, bila Naruto sakit, ia akan memerlukan perawatan khusus hingga harus di obname.

"Iya... apa sebaiknya tidak langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit saja Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina khawatir. Minato menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat. Dari semalam sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari Naruto sedang tidak enak badan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Minato yakin Naruto benar-benar kelelahan kemarin. Apakah ini semua salah keluarga Uchiha itu? Gara-gara si 'roh' yang tidak bertanggung jawab masuk ke tubuh putera bungsunya? Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari pikiran-pikiran negatif.

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kushina-chan, sebaiknya kau siapkan mobil, biar aku yang mengangkat Naruto," ucap Minato kemudian. Kushina mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia langsung melangkah meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Naruto! Hey! Bocah!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak habis pikir akan bertemu dengan si pemuda pirang di dalam labirin cermin ini. Sasuke menghela nafas. Lelah mencoba membangunkan Naruto sedari tadi. Toh, Sasuke yakin bocah ini akan bangun dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke langsung duduk di atas lantai keramik sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding cermin. Manik onixnya menatap Naruto dengan intens. Tubuh Naruto ternyata lebih mungil dari pada yang ia bayangkan... Yah, bukankah dia tidak pernah berada jarak sedekat ini dengan Naruto? Senyuman Sasuke merekah. Sebuah kehangatan terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan berlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap rambut piang berantakan Naruto.

"Lembut...," gumam Sasuke. Ia mengusap kepala pirang itu dengan pelan. Merasakan belaian menyenangkan yang dirasakan tangannya saat bersentuhan dengan rambut Naruto. Manik onixnya yang gelap bagikan langit tanpa bintang itu menatap lembut sosok yang terbaring di depannya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu... cantik. Sangat cantik dengan 3 pasang tanda lahir yang mirip kumis rubah. Dapat Sasuke bayangkan bila Naruto tersenyum... pasti kumis-kumis itu akan terlihat lebih jelas. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dengan aura yang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah tampannya... terlihat bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dengan agak meringis Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia tidak boleh terlalu lama terbuai dengan keberadaan Naruto. Ia tidak boleh merasa bahagia. Karena bila Naruto berada di tempat ini...

Deg!

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Ah... benar juga. Bukankah itu berarti Naruto dalam bahaya? Ia... tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya sama seperti dirinya.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

Itachi berjalan dengan perlahan di lorong rumahnya. Udara berhembus lembut hingga menyusup masuk ke dalam jaket tebal Itachi. Namun ia tidak bergidik dengan udara yang bagaikan menusuk tulang itu. Ia sudah terbiasa. Itachi menghela nafas saat akhirnya ia menghenatikan langkahnya di sebuah pintu geser. Ia merasa beruntung karena rumah utama keluarga Uchiha adalah rumah tradisional Jepang. Nuansa keindahan dan klasik dari taman dapat ia nikmati tadi saat di lorong. Setidaknya itu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah.

Dengan segera Itachi membuka pintu geser itu. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan luas dengan beralaskan tatami dari balik pintu geser. Tidak ada apapun di dalam ruangan itu kecuali sebuah cermin yang tertutupkan sebuah kain hitam. Cermin yang berukuran besar dengan beberapa penyangga di bagian kanan kirinya agar tetap bisa berdiri kokoh.

Itachi langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati cermint itu dan saat sampai di depan cermin besar itu-

Srak!

Itachi langsung menarik kain hitam yang menutupi cermin. Kini, ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin yang terlihat buram. Cermin besar itu juga terlihat lebih jelas sekarang. Sebuah cermin dengan tinggi 2 meter setengah dan lebar 1 meter. Terlihat ukiran keriting yang berada di pinggir cermin hingga membentuk wajah cermin menjadi agak oval.

"Gawat..." gumam Itachi sambil menyentuh permukaan cermin. Cermin itu terlihat buram seolah-olah ada uap air yang menutupinya. Itachi tahu... itu berarti waktunya tinggal beberapa jam. Ia salah mempresiksi waktu. Nyawa Sasuke dan Naruto dalam bahaya. Itachi menurunkan tangannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia benar-benar marah dan menyesal dengan kecerobohannya. Bukan hanya nyawa adiknya... tetapi nyawa orang lain juga akan menjadi taruhannya. Tentu saja... cermin yang ada di depan Itachi bukanlah cermin biasa.

Itu adalah cermin roh milik keluarga Uchiha. Cermin yang memberi tahukan waktu 'batas' bila ada seorang Uchiha yang keluar dari raganya. Cermin ini selalu terlihat jernih dan tidak pernah di bersihkan. Karena ini adalah cermin yang tidak akan pernah termakan waktu. Cermin yang bila terlihat pudar... itu berarti sang cermin memberi tahu. Bahwa batas sang Uchiha yang keluar dari raganya tinggal sebentar lagi. Dan bila cermin itu berubah menjadi warna hitam, maka waktu sang Uchiha telah habis. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupnya telah berakhir. Bukan hanya hidupnya, namun juga hidup orang yang ia tumpangi raganya.

.^_^.

(~_~)

=o=

"Ngghh..."

Deg!

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto begitu mendengar suara bocah pirang itu. Dapat ia lihat secara perlahan Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Ia bergumam, lalu membuka kedua matanya. Memamerkan safire indah... yang bagaikan langit musim panas. Hangat dan terlihat penuh dengan petualangan.

Sasuke menelan liurnya. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap manik indah yang dimiliki Naruto. Terpesona oleh keindahan mata yang seolah menariknya ke dalam dunia fatamorgana.

Naruto mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerang matanya. Ia menggerang lalu bangkit duduk di atas lantai. Dengan kepala yang masih agak pusing, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Lalu manik Safire itu menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Deg!

Naruto refleks mundur hingga punggungnya membentur kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hingga Naruto sendiri dapat mendengarnya. Wajahnya terasa panas begitu menyadari manik onix yang gelap itu balas menatap matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Merasa bingung dengan reaksi Naruto yang tidak terduga itu.

Naruto menelan liurnya begitu mendengar suara briptone Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar lebih jelas sekarang. Dan wajah itu... Wajah tampan yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Namun yang menjadi pusat fokus Naruto saat ini adalah manik tajam yang bagaikan elang itu menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Membuat Naruto agak bergidik namun juga merasa...

"Sa, Sasuke...?" ucap Naruto kemudian. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari suaranya bergetar. Namun... menyebutkan nama itu. Menyebutkan nama Sasuke sekarang, entah bagai mana terasa sangat... aneh. Naruto dapat merasakan kehangata menjalar dari jantungnya ke seluruh tubuh. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya terasa bergeliat aneh. Dan ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyusup masuk bersamaa dengan rasa ingin... kabur dari tempat ini.

"Wajahmu merah sekali... kau sakit Naruto?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Hendak menyentuh kening Naruto namun langsung di tepis Naruto.

"A, Aku baik-baik saja!" sangkal Naruto cepat. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya. "U, umn.. kita di mana? Kenapa bisa kau dan aku berada di sini?" tanya Naruto kemudian sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya lalu memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kenapa ia berada di tempat penuh cermin ini? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Ini di dalam tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke. Ia ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Ha?"

"Ini memang di dalam tubuhmu, tetapi bisa di bilang... kita di bagian tempat antara jiwa dan raga berada," jelas Sasuke. Alis Naruto semakin terpaut mendengarnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Singkatnya... kita berada di tempat antara hidup dan mati. Bila kau berada di sini... itu artinya waktu kita tidak banyak lagi," ucap Sasuke. Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Maksudmu ma, ma-"

"Mati," sela Sasuke. Naruto menelan liurnya mendengar hal itu. Ia belum siap. Ya, ia belum siap untuk mati! "Tetapi kita masih bisa berharap untuk hidup," tambah Sasuke begitu melihat wajah horror Naruto. Seketika wajah Naruto langsung terlihat berseri-seri mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memandang sekelilingnya. "Asal kita bisa menemukan cermin yang sama dengan cermin roh milik keluargaku," jelasnya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Memalukan memang... tetapi sejak berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, Sasuke hanya dapat melihat aktifitas Naruto dari balik cermin-cermin yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan lebih memalukan lagi... hingga sekarang ia tidak menemukan cermin keluarga Uchiha di tempat ini karena... walau sulit di percaya. Ruangan labirin cermin ini sangat luas.

"Ha? Bagai mana caranya-"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," sela Sasuke. "Ini tubuhmu... Kau seharusnya yang mengetahui tempat dimana cermin itu. Cobalah ingat dimana, kau seharusnya mengetahui dimana cermin itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto menggerutkan keningnya. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Bila ini adalah di tubuhnya...

"Tapi tempat ini tidak terasa familiar untukku," ucap Naruto kemudian. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Yang ia lihat hanya cermin, cermin dan cermin. Semua cermin-cermin ini membentuk lorong yang... membingungkan dan membuat pusing kepala. "Bukankah kau lebih lama berada di sini? Kenapa tidak juga menemukan cermin itu?" tanya Naruto. Agak jengkel dengan pengetahuan barunya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang... terlihat seperti senyuman mengejek.

"Karena kau tidak membiarkanku keluar dari tubuhmu," jawab Sasuke kemudian. Alis Naruto terpaut mendengarnya. Bingung. "Semakin 'wadah' itu memiliki keinginan dengan sang 'roh' semakin sang 'wadah' memiliki banyak pikiran dan sebagainya... ruangan ini akan bertambah luas dan lorong-lorong labirin ini kan merubah jalurnya menjadi semakin acak. Itu sebabnya... aku semakin susah menemukan cermin itu gara-gara kau terus memikirkanku dan setress akan hal itu Naruto."

Blush!

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengarnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar malu. Sa, SASUKE MENGETAHUINYA!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Gawat... melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah semerah tomat, ia jadi ingin lebih menggodanya. Sayang... ini bukanlah watu yang tepat. Sasuke dan Naruto harus dengan segera keluar dari tempat ini. Kembali ke raga masing-masing. Ia tidak mau mati. Ya, ia tidak mau mati sekarang, masih banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan... Dan Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Naruto sendiri juga tidak mau mati.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap cermin di belakang Naruto. Mencoba berfikir jernih. Bagai manapun... ini adalah di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan Sasuke yakin... Naruto bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan cermin itu. Ia hanya perlu memancing Naruto agar mereka dapat menemukan cermin itu. Tetapi... bagaimana caranya?

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Chapt 7 hadir! :D

Arigatou untuk semuanya yg udah riview n fav jug me-follow fic ini! Arigatou! (_)

Aku bingung mo ngomong apa... hum, pembuatan fic kali ini penuh dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kayak gado" gitu... tapi... yah... aku benar" minta maaf karena pembuatan fic ini berjalan dengan lamban, tapi ak bnr" berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mau membacanya... _ _"

Baiklah... kembali seperti biasa, R n R Please? :D


End file.
